


Pick Your Poison

by MonsterBoyf



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, VIXX
Genre: Abduction, Alchemy, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Battle, Domestic Boyfriends, Elves, Fictional Religion & Theology, Human/Monster Romance, Knot, M/M, Miscommunication, Monsters, Neo are married, Orcs, Pixies, Polyamory, Rescue, Slow Burn, Teratophilia, This will be a lot of backstory, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterBoyf/pseuds/MonsterBoyf
Summary: Sanghyuk is a self taught alchemist. Through near death experiences, he earns himself a teacher.





	1. Chapter 1

Sanghyuk carefully dug his hands into the soil, pulling dirt away from roots. The plant rang with a magical melody, filling Sanghyuks ears. This was one of the few nirnroots he had come across his whole life. He took extra precautions with it. Because of the hum in his ears, he didn't hear the crunch of boots on the leaf strewn riverbed. He wasn't aware of any other person's presence until there a bone dagger to his throat. His breath became trapped in his lungs. He was too terrified to grab his own steel one strapped to his hip. A growl rumbled behind him. 

"What do you think you're doing here?" 

"I-I was c-collecting ingredients. I'm just an alchemist!" He put up his hands, trying to prove he was no threat. He had wandered too far this time. He figured this was how he'd go out one day, bandit dagger to his throat. Or maybe he'd be drowned in the river. Shor's stone, please let his murderer have mercy. 

"Taekwoon! By Y'ffre, calm down!" The dagger was taken away from his neck. Sanghyuk looked up to the source of the second voice, rubbing his throat. 

Silhouetted by the sun was another man, without any armor. Sanghyuk could make out the outline of a bow on his back. He turned toward the one who held the dagger to his throat. A Khajiit. The cat's eyes glared at Sanghyuk. He had on a chest piece, gauntlets, and boots. Sanghyuk didn't see a tail wagging behind him, but he definitely saw the cat sheath his weapon and look to his partner. 

"He's trespassing." Huh, the Khajiit had no accent. Sanghyuk had met many of the caravans, they all had that exotic accent of Elswier. The other man stepped out of the light. He was a Wood Elf, his ears long and features defined. 

"Lover, he's obviously telling the truth. He nearly soiled himself when you questioned him." The Wood Elf's voice was sweet and calming. Sanghyuk's heart was still racing as he sat on the river bank staring up at these two men. The cat rolled his eyes, but resigned. The Wood Elf squatted down to Sanghyuk's level and he was dazzled by the smile he was given. Oh he was beautiful. "I'm so sorry about him. He's a very territorial kitty. You're well, yes?" Sanghyuk nodded, a lump in his throat. The dagger hadn't even scratched him. It was an intimidation tactic, not one aimed to maim. A tan hand reached forward and tilted Sanghyuk's chin up, examining his neck. After he was deemed satisfactory and released, the Wood Elf turned to the nirnroot Sanghyuk had been trying to excavate. "Oh lucky find! It has been ages since I've found one of these. They take so long to grow back." Sanghyuk nodded timidly. His head was still spinning from everything that just happened. The Khajiit shifted weight behind them. 

"Yes, I've been- I've only found a few so far." 

"Oh it's so nice to meet another alchemist out here. I run a potions shop myself, just along this river."

"Y-you do?" Wood Elf beamed and Sanghyuk wanted to whimper. 

"Yes! Taekwoon and I run the shop. We were out foraging ourselves." 

"You're an alchemist?" Sanghyuk looked up to the cat looking over them. His expression was still stern. 

"No, I'm the one that picks the plants for him."

"Yes, I still follow the Green Pact, even while I'm here. I can't hurt any plants so Taekwoon must pick them for me." Sanghyuk had heard about the pact before. It was the rules of Wood Elf religion. No damage to be done to any of Nirn's plantlife, and when you do kill an animal, it must be used in its entirety. He had never met someone who still practiced it, or at least admitted to it. 

"Right, I've heard of it on my travels. I don't see people often that aren't hunters though. Do you mind if I-?" Sanghyuk gestured to the still ringing root. 

"Oh no, go ahead. And that's alright. Few in Skyrim even know of the pact at all. You are leagues above many." Sanghyuk pulled the root out from the riverbank gently. The ringing lessened, but was still obvious to the trio. Sanghyuk pulled out a jar and placed the musical flora inside. He shut his satchel and accepted and unexpected hand from Taekwoon. The three all stood facing one another in the riverbed. 

"I hope the root serves you well. You should come to our shop should you ever need ingredients or advice." Sanghyuk smiled back at the polite Wood Elf. He was short, as all his race were. Sanghyuk was rather large for a Breton though. He easily stood the largest of the three. 

"If you don't mind, could I come back with you two? I had no idea there was a shop this far out here." 

"Absolutely-"

"Not," Taekwoon finished. Wood Elf scowled and smacked Taekwoon's arm. They argued for a moment with nothing but their eyes before Taekwoon heaved a sigh and began walking off. 

"We'd be happy to have you. What's your name?"

"Sanghyuk." The Wood Elf smiled and nodded. 

"Sanghyuk. I'm Hakyeon. Follow us." 

The trio moved up along the river. Hakyeon had come to Taekewoon's side, and the Khajiit would throw stares if Sanghyuk got too close. Far behind them, Sanghyuk could now see he did have a tail, it was just on a short nub. It was half the length of a normal tail, obviously still working considering the way it would flicker at attention from Hakyeon. The Wood Elf was touchy, and talkative. He held Taekewoon's arm the whole walk, delightfully chattering. Sanghyuk was reminded of newly weds, still in the honeymoon stage.

"Are you two married?" He asked politely, finally stepping up to be in line with them. Hakyeon worked his head before nodding. 

"Yes! Yes, we got married a few years ago. We went to the temple of Mara, had it done officially, and then moved out here." Sanghyuk's heart inexplicably sank. It was cute, and he was glad they were happy, but there was a jealousy that tried to claw its way up. 

"I'm assuming you don't have a partner?" That earned Taekwoon another smack. Sanghyuk shook his head, looking out onto the plain before them. 

"No, I'm just out here by myself. You two are probably the first ones I've met that are like me, and I've been wandering for years." The couple looked at their joined arms before understanding what he meant. 

"Why  _ are _ you wandering?" Taekwoon was surprisingly the one to ask. Sanghyuk could hear the inquisitiveness in his voice. Sanghyuk cringed, thinking about the day he left. 

"I want to study, and the town basically shunned me when they found out I wasn't very sneakily pining over two other people." 

"At the same time?" Sanghyuk nodded. He refused to turn to see their expressions. He should have just lied. Much easier.  _ Now they'll think I'm weird and- _

"Why would they dump you for such a silly reason?" Sanghyuk's head swiveled around to look at them so fast he might as well have been an owl. Hakyeon looked baffled. Taekwoon just had a raised brow but it was the closest Hyuk had seen to an expression change. He'd take it. 

"You don't think that's odd?" 

"When we were at the temple, the priest told us love is hard to come by in this forsaken place. If you are able to love, and love many, then you are doing Mara's work. I think that's very respectable." Sanghyuk stared, not breaking the eye contact for some time. No one had actually  _ praised _ him about it. he hadn't even thought of it that way himself. He assumed he was just fickle and easily swayed to another person. 

"Hakyeon, fox," Taekwoon mumbled as he pulled on the elf's sleeve. He was immediately distracted, backing away as the Wood Elf pulled his bow out and notched an arrow, staring around them. He found the target. Both Taekwoon and Sanghyuk stood silently back as Hakyeon edged forward, aiming. He looked… so handsome. Sanghyuk wanted to whine and melt as he watched the beautiful elf concentrate. Looking to his side, Taekwoon had a similar face. He was focused solely on the elf. His short tail flicking. His ears weren't folded back though. Sanghyuk actually got distracted by the cat. His black fur caught the sunlight, his brown eyes were sharp and focused. He was thin, though the armor bulked him up. His whiskers twitched in an oldly cute manner. Sanghyuk turned back to the elf at the sound of Hakyeon running off. His shot found its mark. Sanghyuk was suddenly glad Taekwoon caught him and not Hakyeon.

After an hour of walking, they finally came to a house. It was quaint, only as big as any shop you'd find in town. There was a second smaller building in the back. Surrounding the house was dozens of plants, making it look almost abandoned, repossessed by the flora. In front of the small building were two men, a Nord and an Orc, sitting in the grass. They were both looking down at something, but Sanghyuk couldn't see. One misstep had the Nord's head instantly shooting up to look at them. The Orc looked over curiously before standing. 

"Who's this?" He called over. The Nord was scowling, like Taekwoon had when he first saw Sanghyuk. This was a tough bunch, huh?

The Orc stopped before the group, looking right at Sanghyuk. His bottom fangs were actually rather small, making him look… cuter than most Orcs. Two small bumps of horns on his forehead, right before his black hair. Said hair was long, but pushed back out of the way. 

"Sanghyuk, this is Wonshik. The other one is Hongbin. They keep us safe out here." Sanghyuk watched the Nord in the background raise a great sword off the ground and sheath it. The large swords definitely took strength, and here he thought just the Nord's face was intimidating. 

"How did they find you?" Wonshik asked, drawing Sanghyuk's attention back to him. 

"I was gathering ingredients and then Taekwoon threatened to stab me." Wonshik actually laughed at that. His big, burly, loud laugh was delightful. Sanghyuk smiled back. 

"He always makes such a good impression, doesn't he? He gave me the evil eyes before I could even say anything to them." Taekwoon gave him "evil eyes" again for that comment, but Wonshik was just all smiles. Hakyeon pat Taekwoon's hand. 

"He's just protective. I wouldn't ever ask him to change." 

"He's not mean to you though," Hongbin interjected, now that he was close. Hakyeon pouted and Taekwoon just dragged him over to the building, the rest following. 

"So you're an alchemist as well?" Wonshik asked curiously. Sanghyuk nodded. 

"In training at least. I'm not that advanced." Wonshik grabbed his shoulder and only then did Sanghyuk remember how strong Orcs were supposed to be. 

"Oh! You should ask Yeon for training! He's the best I know."

"He's the only alchemist you know," Hongbin retorted again. Wonshik huffed. 

"You always act so bratty around new people, Binnie. You'll scare Sanghyuk off from us." The Nord glanced at Sanghyuk, appraising him. 

"Wonshik gets excited with anyone new. Forgive him." Sanghyuk blinked. The first thing he had said to Sanghyuk, and it was about the Orc. They were obviously close. 

"No, I like it. Really sets a tonal difference between him and Taekwoon. Hakyeon was the same way." Wonshik chuckled again, and they followed into the store. The inside was very chaotic, most walls covered in tall shelves stocked full. Most had potion bottles, but a few held dried and jarred ingredients. An alchemy station was in the corner of the room, stairs lead up to a second level. The fireplace wasn't lit, the summer heat was warm enough. 

"I like it. What was the building in the back?" 

"That's our house," Hongbin answered. Ah, so he and Wonshik  _ were _ close, or they wanted to give Hakyeon and Taekwoon space to be a couple. Hakyeon scurried behind the desk and straightened his posture. 

"Welcome to Eclectic Elixirs, how may I help you?" Sanghyuk returned the smile he was given, Hakyeon was precious. Sanghyuk approached the counter with confidence, playing along in Hakyeon's little game.

"Well, I heard from someone that you're the best alchemist around." Hakyeon shot a smirk, pride radiating off of him. Sanghyuk felt a little dizzy being at Hakyeon's full attention.

"You heard right. Why do you mention it?" Sanghyuk took a gulp. Taekwoon was coming around the counter but Sanghyuk was too nervous to move or look away from Hakyeon. He didn't know where this ball of nerves from inside him came from. All Hakyeon had done was smile.

"I would be grateful if you would train me." Hakyeon's smile fell and his head jerked back in surprise. 

"Train you? Really?" Taekwoon leaned back against the wall behind Hakyeon, watching their exchange. Sanghyuk nodded, briefly glancing around at everyone. 

"Is that an offer on the table?" Hakyeon beamed, grabbing Sanghyuk's hands and bouncing on his toes. 

"Yes, yes, yes! I would love to train you. Oh I've always wanted an apprentice!" Sanghyuk nodded, numb, following along with Hakyeon's bouncing with his eyes. 

"And I've never had a teacher. I'm excited."

"So am I. We should start first thing tomorrow. How far are you from here?" 

"An hour, but I can pack in the morning and move closer if you wish." Hakyeon nodded. He turned to look out the window and found the sun setting. 

"Oh but it's awfully late now. How about you stay for supper and in the morning you and Wonshik and Hongbin can go collect your things?" Sanghyuk grimaced. As soon as he opened his mouth, Hongbin spoke up for him. 

"He shouldn't leave his belongings outside to get stolen. We'll go now." Hakyeon's smile fell, expression shifting to concern.

"Are you sure? We both know it's not safe out there at night." Hongbin nodded, grabbing Sanghyuk's arm and pulling him to the door, Wonshik was close behind. 

"Yes, well be safe and quick as we can. Start dinner." Hakyeon nodded softly, watching them all leave the little shack. 

"Did you bring anything with you?" Hongbin asked once they were out of the house. Sanghyuk pulled his iron dagger from his hip. 

"Only this." The Nord made a sour face before pulling Sanghyuk along to the smaller building, his and Wonshik's home.

"One defenseless baby is enough. Do you know how to use a sword?" 

"Yes, it's been awhile but-" Sanghyuk grunted as one was thrust into his hands, made of strong steel. Sanghyuk did some exercise with it to get used to the weight and feel. Hongbin gave him a scabbard for the blade. 

"Wonshik?"

"I'm ready, Kong." The Orc appeared with his own gauntlets, and a lute. Sanghyuk was well aware of Orc's inherited melee skills, he was not aware of any Orc bards however. Hongbin put away his own great sword and rifled around the house. Sanghyuk took in the look of the house. There was a small sitting area around the fireplace. Above them was half a lift, holding a large bed. He had a hard time imagining the Nord being soft enough as to sleep in the same bed as someone else, be that intimately close. The Orc didn't seem nearly as cold and cruel as one would come to expect. The home somehow felt cozy, despite being cramped close and there were weapons everywhere. It was lived in messy. Hongbin returned in a chestplate with a war hammer on his back. The armor had clearly taken some abuse, dented and scratched. Wonshik dropped a kiss on the Nord's lips before placing his helmet on him. Sanghyuk said nothing, though it was cute. 

"Lead the way. We'll have your back." Sanghyuk nodded quickly, stepping out of the door and into the yard. The sky was painted in vivid hues as the sun set over the prairie horizon. 

“So, Wonshik, a lute?” Sanghyuk finally broke the silence. It had been stiff, suffocating. Sanghyuk wasn't fond of the quiet, always made him uneasy even though it was an accepted truth of living in the woods. Wonshik turned back to him with a grin. 

“Yes! I’m not very good with swords or weapons, and Hongbin is always dreadfully quiet on patrols, so I brought this! Do you want to hear?”

“Do you want everyone in our radius to hear us and come running?” Hongbin butt in, scowling. Wonshik pouted his lips at the Nord, pulling the lute from his back anyway. He strummed softly and Hongbin didn’t stop him, even though he was right next to him and could have easily smack the hands. Wonshik was indeed, very good. Despite the gauntlets, his fingers were light and fast on the strings. He played a light, chipier tune that reminded Sanghyuk of faeris floating in the air with torchbugs and lighting up tall grass. 

“That was beautiful,” Sanghyuk spoke softly, only loud enough to be heard over the guitar. He did not want to face Hongbin’s wrath. Wonshik hummed, wiggling his head in an obviously proud way. 

“Thank you, it’s an original.” 

“You write your own music?” Wonshik stopped playing, returning the instrument to his back. He radiated pride for his work. 

“One hundred percent. The bards trained me, but I don’t do the classics.” Sanghyuk’s eyes went wide. 

“You attended the  _ college _ ?” 

“Yes, and if you start him on that, he will never stop talking about it.” Wonshik nudged Hongbin with his elbow. 

“Hongbin, don’t be so cruel.”

“You’re the ones talking on my patrol,” Hongbin shot back, sending a look to them both. Sanghyuk shrunk. 

“Oh be calm, Binnie. Nothing is going to happen, and Hyuk isn’t going to hurt us. Let your guard down a little.” 

“Absolutely not.” Wonshik huffed and punching Hongbin’s arm, he looked back to Sanghyuk apologetically. 

“I’m sorry about him. He’s not the type to show to new people. He’ll warm up to you.” 

“He’s supposed to be with Hakyeon, not me. We will not be getting close.” Sanghyuk rubbed at his neck. Hongbin was so sharp, so quick. He didn’t expect to get close, but the flat out refusal to get to know him still stung. 

“Is this all of it?” Sanghyuk had loaded up his tent, putting everything he had into packs. It was only a few things, enough for him to carry every time he moved along. Wonshik demanded they split it though, the Orc taking the heaviest bag. 

"Yes, we can return now." Hongbin shifted the pack on his back before walking ahead. 

"Have you- have you two always been with Hakyeon and Taekwoon?" Hongbin glanced back. 

"No. They found and hired Wonshik, then I came in." 

"Hired?" Wonshik nodded.

"Yes, I worked as a bodyguard for them. They were heading out to start the shop and found me in town. I really needed a job at the time." 

"What about you?" Sanghyuk looked to the Nord. Hongbin didn't turn his head, purposefully avoiding eye contact.

"I came with Wonshik." Sanghyuk opened his mouth to ask, but froze. 

Hongbin drew his hammer. Several feet ahead, growling, was a sabertooth. Its tail flagged behind it, eyes shining in the darkness. Sanghyuk stumbled to draw his own sword, face blanched. 

"Sanghyuk, move with me. Wonshik, stay back," Hongbin mumbled, getting ready to charge. Sanghyuk's heart was racing so hard he could hear it in his ears. A low growl emitted from Hongbin the saber growled back, stepping forward with him. Sanghyuk's body took over for him as the saber leapt at the Nord. 

The cat tried to slash at Hongbin’s chest, snarling as Sanghyuk’s sword caught it across its flank. Sanghyuk shouted, guttural, stumbling back as it lunged for him. Fear surged through the young apprentice as the saber stalked towards him, ever closer, jaws falling open to reveal enormous sharp teeth. 

Sanghyuk’s mind raced. What would his poor mother think? Who was going to tell her that her only son had been mauled to death by a giant saber cat? At night? In the woods? 

Hongbin stepped in before he could get too tangled in frantic thoughts of his loved ones. His war hammer swung forward, connecting with the side of the cats jaw with a sickening crunch of bones, and the saber tumbled back. Limp now, blood pouring out of its mouth. 

Sanghyuk winced as Hongbin raised his hammer for a second time, bringing it down on the creatures skull with a sound between a thud and a crack. A sound that would be permanently etched into Sanghyuk’s memory. 

The quiet of the night was unnerving after the attack, the only sound Sanghyuk and Hongbin’s panting breaths.Slide of metal on metal. Sanghyuk was offered a hand. The gauntlet and hand beneath were covered in blood. The whole body was, but Hongbin barely looked fatigued. Sanghyuk lowered his eyes to the remains in consideration. 

"Is it over?" Wonshik called from behind a boulder. Hongbin moved to him, peeping around the rock. He indulged in a hug from the bard. Wonshik held fast, attempting to be as close as possible with Hongbin. The Nord softly clapped his lover's back, an action that spoke volumes for them both. Sanghyuk would have been moved, had he not been high from the near death experience. 

"Taekwoon! They've ret- what happened?!" The trio were immediately met with Hakyeon once they came into the yard. The Wood Elf hopped between Sanghyuk and Hongbin, fretting over them both. He wiped blood from their faces, looked at them with maternal worry. 

"Hakyeon, we’re fine. There's not a scratch on us."

“There was a sabercat,” Sanghyuk explained. That didn’t seem to help, Hakyeon turning to look at Sanghyuk in horror.

“What?! Why didn’t you say so? Did you get rid of it? Is Shikkie okay? How-” Taekwoon came forward and put a hand on Hakyeon’s shoulder to stop him. 

“They are fine, dear.”

“But-!” The trio moved past Hakyeon along side Taekwoon. They went into the house, forcing Hakyeon to follow lest he be left out in the night. The smell of freshly cooked food swirling around the shop made Sanghyuk's stomach grumble, he hadn't noticed how hungry he was. At the hearth was a pot, steaming where it rested on the bricks. Sitting just outside of the flames was a skillet, popping with hot grease.

“What did you make?” Wonshik was the one collecting the dinning wear, handing Sanghyuk a bowl and spoon. Hognbin had taken a seat on one of the chairs and was removing his armor. 

“Cabbage stew, and Hakyeon fried up that fox.” Taekwoon was at the pot, ladling the steaming broth out. Hakyeon came to the group with a pout and a rag, and Hongbin whined as the elf tried to wash his face for him. Sanghyuk sat and gratefully took the bowl from Taekwoon. There was more than just cabbage, Sanghyuk saw carrots and what he thought to be potato. Taekwoon distributed everyone else’s bowls to them, save for Hakyeon, who was still scrubbing Hongbin’s bloody face. 

“Hakyeon, leave him be. Come eat.” Hakyeon relented to Taekwoon, releasing Hongbin and coming to the frypan, pulling out most of the meat. Wonshik moved to be cozied up against Hongbin’s legs. 

“How come you get all of it?” Sanghyuk spoke, not that offended considering he was eagerly blowing on his stew so he could try it. Hakyeon just hummed, wagging his head like he was boasting. 

“I cant have all those plants. I made my vows.” Sanghyuk froze, immediately seeing his folly.

“I didn’t mean it like that, I forgot-”

“It’s fine. You forgot. It’s nothing too big anyway.” Hakyeon sat back, getting comfortable beside Sanghyuk. He looked like a cat burrowing down for a nap. 

“Yeon is really calm about the pact. He lets us eat and do as we please so long as we don’t force him to hurt the plants.”

“Why do you still follow the pact? I mean, every elf I’ve ever met here abandoned it.” Hakyeon shrugged. Sanghyuk gulped, seeing how he easily tore into the flesh. 

“I immigrated here. I never intended on abandoning the pact when I came here.” Sanghyuk nodded. He finally took a bite of the stew, hoping to shut himself up. It was a lot better than anything Sanghyuk had ever made. The others laughed at his surprised yet pleased hum. 

“That good?”

“This is great! Thank you.” Taekwoon nodded. He was very soft, very quiet. Sanghyuk could see what was left of his tail wagging gently, like clothes on a line.

“Taeky is a great cook. Him and Hakyeon could be the new Gourmet,” Wonshik praised, earning a smile from Hakyeon and a roll of the eyes from Taekwoon. 

“You praise too highly,” Takewoon grumbled. Hakyeon smacked his arm. 

“Hush, you know you’re good. Don’t ever believe otherwise.” Taekwoon’s ears folded against his head, but he didn’t deny a caress from Hakyeon. Sanghyuk smiled softly, reminded of his parents. There was a similarity to them in Taekwoon and Hakyeon. 

“So, how did this merry band come to be?” They were all still gathered around the hearth, but dinner was long since finished and all of them were nearing the edges of sleepy. Wonshik was still at Hongbin’s feet, head resting on his knee. Taekwoon had left his chair and now sat on Hakyeon’s lap. He let the elf run fingers through his fur, a privilege which most likely had to be earned.

“Many ways,” Hakyeon mumbled with in a dreamy tone.

“When we were walking, Wonshik told me you hired him. Hongbin said he came with Wonshik.” Hakyeon nodded. His eyes were lidded, like he was about to fall asleep holding Taekwoon right then and there. Even though his ethereal glamor had dimmed, he was no less beautiful.

“I met Taekwoon after I came to Skyrim.” The other two groaned.

“Here we go again.”

“I came from Valenwood and entered around Helgen,” Hakyeon continued, as though he didn’t even hear the other two complaining. “Taekwoon was camped right around the border. I thought he was a guard at first, ready to tell me to go back home. He welcomed me in though. He worked at this lovely little place in Helgen. They helped all the people who were coming over the border get on their feet. Kitty took a special interest in me.” Taekwoon swatted away one of his hands, scowling. 

“Do not call me that in front of strangers.”

“He was my only friend here, and he’s so sweet and cute, of course I returned his affections.” Sweet and cute was not how Sanghyuk would describe Taekwoon, but maybe it was just a symptom of their lovey state. "You should have seen him before he confessed. He was-"

"Hakyeon, this is supposed to be about all of us," Hongbin interrupted once again. 

"Give me time to get there, Hongbin. We have a long history as a family!" 

Sanghyuk shifted in his cot. Hakyeon and Taekwoon set him up in their home, by the warmth of the hearth. He had arranged his bed roll and rested once Hakyeon had blown out the candles. That had been a charming sight. Hakyeon in a shirt so large on him it was a gown, moving about the house as though a feather. He was almost ghostly, carrying the sole lit candle and wishing Sanghyuk good dreams. Sanghyuk, childishly, thought his skin shimmered like gold in the low light. Now, they were all laying in silence. Taekwoon and Hakyeon were snuggled up in their bed, and Sanghyuk was in depth studying the bricks of the hearth that he could see. It had been an intense day, and his brain wasn't settled enough to relax just yet. He nearly got eaten, made four new friends all at once, was to start training. It was a lot to take in. 

"Taekwoon, darling, please." Hakyeon's voice cut through the silent night. He was whispering, but not soft enough. Sanghyuk could hear quiet noises, kisses, his brain supplied belatedly. There was a happy lilt to his tone. "Darling, do you forget were not alone?"

"He's asleep," Taekwoon huffed in between the soft kisses. 

"You are ridiculous!" Hakyeon chastised, audibly slapping the Khajiit on the chest. Sanghyuk flushed at a gasp. Was it too late to join Hongbin and Wonshik? "Watch the claws, darling!" Do not imagine claws in Hakyeon's, seemingly soft and tender flesh. That was the opposite of what Sanghyuk needed. There were more quiet whispers, hushed. All their noise seemingly died out. Sanghyuk let out a shaky breath. Too much for the imagination, too, too much. Here's to hoping his heart would stop racing enough for him to sleep away this scene. He closed his eyes, but the back of his eyelids were just stained with the mental image of the Khajiit laying kisses on Hakyeon. They were so indisputably in love. Hakyeon made that clear with his story. Sanghyuk wasn't sure what emotion settled in his gut considering that fact. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We always say thank you Chelsea for editing and writing violence for my baby ass. 
> 
> On that note, this chapter contains fantasy violence and the death of minor nondescript goons.
> 
> Whiterun- small city in the center of Skyrim. The temple is here and is a Temple of Kynareth.  
Mer- the term for eleven races  
Skeever- just a giant ass fucking rat

“Rise and shine, fool.” Sanghyuk groaned at dust falling onto his sleeping form and making his eyes itch. The house was noisey again. He rolled over on his cot to see them gathered again. Hakyeon was brushing his (beautiful, dark) hair in the looking glass. Wonshik came in carrying a huge jug of water. Taekwoon was making ash bread, ignoring all the commotion. Hognbin was the one standing over Sanghyuk. He was the one that had kicked the dust on the floor onto him, back in his civilian attire. 

“Was the dust necessary?” Sanghyuk complained as he rubbed his eyes. Wonshik set the water down by the fire, at Sanghyuk’s feet. 

“Hongbin, are you already being disrespectful?”

“How else would he start his morning?” Hakyeon quipped, looking back from the mirror with a smile. Sanghyuk went a little deaf seeing it. That beauty wasn’t fair. He came back to reality when Taekwoon joined the group standing over Sanghyuk. 

“You’re in the way.” Sagnhyuk was quick to scurry away, pulling away his cot. Scary, scary kitty. Taekwoon just silently squatted down to the pot. Sanghyuk looked to his waving tail as he rolled his cot. 

“What happened to your tail, Taekwoon?” The Khajiit froze, mid pour of water. It didn’t take a genius to realize that was an inappropriate question. Hongbin and Wonshik turned away, the latter grimacing as he did. Taekwoon regained awareness and continued pouring. 

“It got cut off.” Sanghyuk gulped. He’d seen plenty of people with missing...something. Missing eyes, fingers, once even a foot. He had not, however, seen the loss of that much tail. It had to have hurt, like someone cutting off your arm or leg. Sanghyuk reflexively rubbed at his shoulder even thinking about it. 

“I’m sorry…"

“You didn’t do it,” Taekwoon replied bluntly. Sanghyuk dropped the subject as soon as Hakyeon moved to come over. The elf leaned over Taekwoon’s crouched form, kissing his head and whispering into his flicking ear. His tail began to flicker again. Hakyeon turned to Sanghyuk. 

“It’s a sensitive topic.” Sanghyuk nodded, heart sinking to the floor in guilt. 

“I’m sorry. I was being nosy.” Hakyeon waved a hand and stood. 

“You had no way of knowing. Just, try not to investigate too far into us.” Sanghyuk agreed, staring up at Hakyeon as the elf rested a hand on his head. His bangs were brushed back, a maternal gesture. Sanghyuk tried not to melt. 

  
  


“We’ll start simple. Make me what you are most confident in.” Hakyeon sat on his shop counter, watching Sanghyuk at the alchemy table. Sanghyuk turned back to the table, trying to remember the most complex recipe that he knew. He wanted to impress. Hakyeon said nothing as he watched the Breton gather different ingredients. Sanghyuk had no gauge of what he was doing and how his teacher felt. He crushed the wheat grains in the mortar and pestle, trying to ignore the eyes on his back. He was a capable alchemist! Why was he so nervous?

He pounded the grain into dust before pouring it into the bottle. He pulled moss from its place growing on the windowsill. From the jar he brought over, he grabbed a butterfly wing. He placed both in the mortar, crushing them carefully, so as not to waste any of Hakyeon’s ingredients. The bottle containing water and the crushed wheat was boiling over its small flame. Sanghyuk placed the other crushed ingredients in with the wheat. The liquid quickly changed color. Sanghyuk took it off the flame with tongs and placed the cork in. He shook it once he knew that it had cooled enough to be touched. The red liquid coated the walls of the bottle, now stable for consumption. Sanghyuk held it up to the elf, who hopped off the counter and came over. He took the bottle from Sanghyuk’s hands, looking it over. 

“Healing?”

“It should be. Is that not what you wanted?” Hakyeon uncapped the bottle. 

“I just wanted to see what you knew. I would be just as happy with poison.” Sanghyuk went wide eyed as Hakyeon took a sip.

“You have some uh… some high faith in me,” he spoke as he watched Hakyeon force himself to swallow it down. Potions were never the best tasting. Sanghyuk had many instances where he hadn’t entirely ground the ingredients, so he was in for a chunky experience. Hakyeon smacked his lips. 

“I’d assume you wouldn’t be so quick to get rid of me. It’s very- oh!” Hakyeon shuddered, a tingle running up his whole spine. So it worked. “Very strong! Y’ffre, that was effective!” He spoke through giggle, holding a hand to his heart. If he wasn’t lovely before, he was positively glowing now. Sanghyuk should look into if health potions increased beauty because his breath was thoroughly gone from his lungs. Hakyeon went back to the counter, pulling a dagger from the shelf within. Sanghyuk was a beat behind him.

“Hakyeon- what are you doing?!” Hakyeon clutched the metal of the dagger in his fist, making himself bleed. Sanghyuk watched in horror as dropped the weapon before grabbing the bottle with his other hand and taking a swig. The cut was quickly healed. 

“Very strong! Sanghyuk, this is a great potion!”

“Did you need to hurt yourself to prove that?!” Hakyeon scoffed, stoppering the bottle. 

“It’s nothing. I healed so it’s no issue.” Sanghyuk gaped for words while Hakyeon just put the bottle on the shelf. 

“What if it didn’t? Your husband would have killed me!” Hakyeon laughed, cackled almost. “It’s not funny! I don’t want to be on the end of those claws!” That only made Hakyeon laugh more, putting his head down on the counter. Sanghyuk rubbed his neck, imaging Taekwoon's claws sinking into him as the big cat lashed out.

“It’s not that bad, though I can't say you’re wrong. He’s a very protective kitty.”

“No shit.” Hakyeon looked up at him, face still alight with a smile. It was softer now though, relaxed. 

"I can't be upset about that though. If it wasn't for him, I'd be dead." Sanghyuk went wide eyed. 

"What?" 

"Taekwoon saved my life. If it wasn't for him being so protective, we wouldn't be talking." Sanghyuk was really showing off his skills in sticking his foot in his mouth, huh? 

"What happened?" Hakyeon stared at him for a moment before turning to his ingredient shelf. 

"Let's continue the lesson." Sanghyuk nodded, following the elf to the alchemy table. He wasn't going to push. Really, he should stop asking questions all together because that was proving to be an issue. Hakyeon took some of the wheat, separating it. "You did well, I'm just going to help you perfect this one first." Sanghyuk nodded. He felt so much bigger standing behind the elf. Hakyeon was short and wiry where Sanghyuk was tall and broad. It was easy to watch over the elf's shoulder. "You need to grind until its finer. You certainly look strong enough to handle it." Sanghyuk snorted, almost a little offended. Hakyeon had a very precise movement with the mortar and pestle. He'd crush by hammering it down before swirling the pestle around, crushing up against the walls of the mortar. Sanghyuk shouted at his mind to not think any further watching Hakyeon move his hand. They were nice hands. Nice strong hands. His self control could only last so long. "You do it like this, you can get very fine grains. The harder you work for something, the better it will be, I say." Sanghyuk nodded. 

"I agree. You can't… you can't get anywhere without a lot of effort." Hakyeon smiled up at him and Sanghyuk couldn't help a goofy smile back. 

"Such a smart boy. How about you try for me?" Sanghyuk took the tools, replicating the process Hakyeon had just done. The elf's eyes watched him carefully. "Harder." Sanghyuk blushed, clearly his throat while doing so. Yismir have mercy on his soul. He pressed harder with the pestle, crushing the wheat easily. "Much better." 

"Is training always going to be like this?" Sanghyuk questioned, voice a little high. Hakyeon shrugged. 

"We'll see. It's easier to fix little things first." Hakyeon's hand joined his on the pestle and they crushed the ingredients together, Hakyeon guiding him. Sanghyuk really needed to collect himself because this was becoming torture. 

"It happened… eight years ago, I'd say," Hakyeon started cryptically. He had taken a seat by the window. Sanghyuk was still practicing under his watchful eye. The Breton turned back to his teacher. The elf's gaze was distant and forlorn. "We were just walking back to Whiterun. I begged him to stop and rest with me."

* * *

"Darling, can we please stop?" Hakyeon whined from behind his lover. They'd been walking for hours and Hakyeon just wanted to stop for food and drink already. The midday sun was burning his shoulders and his face. Even the tips of his elvish ears felt roasted by the sun. 

"We're almost there. We can stop as soon as we arrive." Hakyeon whined again. He came up and hugged onto Taekwoon's arm, batting his prettiest begging eyes. 

"Taekwoon, please may we take a break? Just a few minutes to sit and drink?" Taekwoon refused to look at first. Hakyeon whimpered and Taekwoon gave in, looking over his shoulder at his partner. They stopped in the middle of the road. 

“Fine.” Hakyeon beamed, kissing his lover quickly before taking the pack from his back and setting up for an impromptu picnic. Taekwoon sighed and sat when he was signaled over. 

“See? Isn’t this lovely, Taeky?” They were on their backs together, Hakyeon in the crook of Taekwoon’s arm. Taekwoon did have to admit, he felt great. His stomach was finally full after hours of walking. His black fur caught the sunlight and brought on a strong desire for a catnap. He stretched his legs, sticking out his bare feet. Both had abandoned their boots and weapons. It was a moment spared for intimacy. Taekwoon’s tail waved in the air in pleasure at a scratch to his head. 

“It is rather pleasant.” 

“When was the last time we did something like this? Just laze about and savor each other's proximity?” Taekwoon leaned down and pecked the elf’s ear, making him giggle. Hakyeon pulled him down for a real kiss. “You look dazzling in the sun, darling.”

“Don’t wax poetry to me.” Hakyeon laughed again. His smile was healing. 

Taekwoon jerked up at a sudden noise, a splash in the stream. He immediately scrambled to grab his swords when he saw the cause of the disturbance. A pack of bandits. There were only five, but they still outnumbered him and Hakyeon. Taekwoon stood with weapons drawn. 

"Stay away from us." Hakyeon was behind Taekwoon, arrow nocked and body as tense as Taekwoon's. 

"Are we interrupting something, love birds?" One sneered. Taekwoon's ears folded back and he growled. 

"We have nothing of your interest. Let us continue on to Whiterun." 

"If you had nothing, you wouldn't be going to Whiterun. Give us the bag." Truthfully, there really was nothing in the bag except for food and camping supplies. The only thing of value was the rings. Their whole journey was to be wed, go through Whiterun and around the mountains so they could get married in Riften. They were simple golden bands, but Hakyeon would guard them with his life. They were his parents', and one of the few things he brought with him from Valenwood. The bandit drew his sword and copied Taekwoon. 

"I'm not asking." Hakyeon raised his bow and pointed it directly at the bandits face. 

"Neither was he. Let us pass." The bandit’s expression soured. Taekwoon barely had time to block his blow. The group split, two going for Hakyeon while the other three were on Taekwoon’s tail. It was hard to focus, twisting and turning to block blows from them all. At least only the leader seemed to have any skills or proper tools. One merely had gauntlets to punch with. The other was slashing at Taekwoon with his dagger. Taekwoon only got one glance back at Hakyeon. He was still standing, and had some distance. He only had his bow, so it was a relief to see him alright. Taekwoon managed to hack the melee bandit in the neck, debilitating him.

Hakyeon glanced over his shoulder as he ran, the two bandits hot on his tail. They weren’t falling back, keeping pace with him, sending his mind into frantic calculations. He couldn’t get enough distance to take them both down with true shots, but he could-

Skidding in the grass, Hakyeon spun and fell to one knee. He notched an arrow, aimed, and let it fly, watching as it connected with his target. The first pursuer fell flat on his face with the arrow lodged in his calf. One down, one to go. He didn’t have enough time to notch another arrow so Hakyeon pulled one from the quiver and held it tight. The second bandit was running too fast, unable to keep his footing on the slippery terrain. Hakyeon lunged forward, burying the head of the arrow in the soft part of his stomach. Neither were mortal blows but worked well enough to incapacitate. Hakyeon jumped to his feet, leaving the bandit to curl up in the grass clutching the arrow. He charged back to where Taekwoon was still fighting the final two.

The one with the dagger posed the most threat. Taekwoon had dispatched their leader, kicking the sword from his hands and crossing his blades at the mans throat before slicing clean through his windpipe. 

One of those twin swords was now on the ground, dagger boy weaving in and out of Taekwoon’s thrusts with an unexpected grace, so Hakyeon scooped it up. Even if he couldn’t kill the sons of bitches he could at least wound them.

Something hard connected with the side of his face, sending him stumbling backward in a shower of bright agony. The sword fell from his hand as the one with the gauntlets punched him again, connecting with his temple so hard that the world around him fell into blackness.

“Hakyeon!” Taekwoon shouted, watching his lover crumple to the dirt. It was all the distraction his opponent needed. The dagger sliced through his pant leg and tore his flesh, buried to the hilt in the side of his thigh. 

He cursed silently as he toppled backward. The bright blue sky above them was spinning. He rolled to his side to try and pull himself back up, but received a sharp boot to the ribs. The bandit pulled the pack from him, effectively mugging him. Taekwoon was able to look at them. The gauntleted bandit had Hakyeon thrown over his shoulder. Taekwoon hissed, both in pain and absolute rage. 

"Put him down." 

"Or what? Lie here and bleed out, rug." Both trumped off after that, Taekwoon struggling to pull himself up. His whole body ached, full of tension. His fur had become matted with blood. He eventually pulled himself up. He was only able to hobble to the stream. He washed his wound with the water, hissing at the sting. He tore the bottom of his pant leg with his claws and used the fabric to bandage his leg. It would have to do. Taekwoon was not living without Hakyeon. 

"You there! Help me!" The Orc walking the path froze at Taekwoon's cry. Taekwoon stumbled over to him, scowling. "Allow me your stick." The Orc's eyes scanned over Taekwoon and he was immediately handing over the walking stick he had been using. It was a relief to have something to lean on. 

"Are you bleeding? Do you need help?"

"What I need is to keep going," Taekwoon spat, walking right past the Orc to continue on his trail. "Thank you for the cane." The Orc followed behind him. 

"Sir, are you well? What happened?" 

"Thieving bastards attacked me and my husband and then took him hostage." The Orc easily kept pace with Taekwoon, walking beside him.

"That's terrible!" 

"It will be terrible for them when I rip them to shreds with my bare hands." 

"You can't expect to just go after bandits alone! You're limping! And you have one sword! They'll kill you before you even step foot in their camp!" Taekwoon glared with all the fury that remained in him. 

"I do not give a skeever's ass about my odds. If I die trying to save him, then at least he'll know I did all I could." The Orc stopped following after that. He just froze and watched Taekwoon stomp on. It was only after a considerable distance did he chase after him again.

"Wait! Let me help you. Two is better than one." Taekwoon stopped and turned. He stared up at the Orc, sizing him up. He was big, broad shoulders and strong arms. He had his own pack and a war hammer on his back. He wasn't armored for a fight though. 

"You'd risk your life for strangers?" 

"Well, currently speaking, I don’t have much of one. Plus… you really could use the help." Taekwoon folded back his ears. He turned away with a huff, yet also replied,

"Fine, but I'm not responsible for your life." 

The duo stopped when the entrance to a mine came into view, a bandit standing outside on watch. Wonshik, as Taekwoon learned was the Orcs name, turned to Taekwoon. 

"How do you want to go about this?"

"As fast as possible without being stupid. I want to get in and save him and then get out." Wonshik nodded, pulling his hammer from his back. Taekwoon drew his sword, trying to not notice the pain from putting his weight on the injured leg. He had to get through this. After that, he could acknowledge the pain and trauma. 

"Back off!" the bandit yelled on their approach. Wonshik took lead, charging ahead of Taekwoon. The Khajiit was moving as quickly as he could with his leg. The bandit made the fatal flaw of not getting prepared soon enough. By the time Wonshik was up to them, he swung his hammer low. It met the bandit's knee and snapped it inward, twisting it out of place and sending him down. Wonshik seemed content with his damage, but Taekwoon wasn't. The cat sunk his sword down directly through the bandit, going through skin and organs to ground. It took a moment to come back to reality after his bloodlust. Wonshik had stepped away, but hadn't abandoned Taekwoon. The Khajiit swung open the doors and went in, caught in the rush. Wonshik followed alongside him. 

"If your husband is to be anywhere, it would be a cell," Wonshik whispered, creeping around the corner. "That's in the back though. You think we can make it that far?"

"We'll have to." Taekwoon held up a finger for silence. Wonshik nodded, rising up with his back against the wall. Someone was approaching while talking to another. Taekwoon stood beside him at the wave of his hand. 

With all the force Wonshik had, he swung his hammer around the corner. There was a shout and the sound of a man hitting the floor with all his weight. The second came around the corner, swords drawn. Taekwoon took charge while Wonshik was dislodging his hammer from the bandit's stomach. Taekwoon blocked a swing from both swords with his own. He jabbed the heel of his boot into the bandit's foot. She crumpled at the attack, which gave Taekwoon a window to knock her down entirely. He slashed at her, running a deep cut through her torso. She gagged on her blood as the duo ran off deeper into the mine shaft. The distance between each bandit worked to their advantage. 

“I think we’re close,” Wonshik whispered. This area was more well lit. Torches hung from the walls and made shadows dance. Around the corner, Taekwoon saw bars. Breathe caught in his throat, heart racing. He ran to them at movement from within the barred off cell. 

“Hakyeon!” 

There was Hakyeon. His lip was cut, cheek bruised, nose bloody. His tunic was ripped at the sleeves and collar. His tears had made trails in the dirt on his face. He immediately crawled to the door, holding Taekwoon’s hands as new tears welled in his dark eyes.

“Taekwoon! Taekwoon, darling, I was so scared they were going to kill me and that you were going to die out there and-” Taekwoon hushed him, awkwardly hugging him through the bars. Hakyeon sniffled, chest heaving in silent sobs. His bloody hands clutched at Taekwoon’s tunic. His voice quivered. “I was so scared..”

“I’m here to save you darling. I won’t let them hurt you again," Taekwoon whispered into his lover's hair. His hands clutched tight, as though certifying the vow. 

“Taekwoon-” 

The Khajiit gasped at a stabbing pain in his side. Hakyeon had to cover his mouth to contain a scream. Taekwoon looked down, feeling his stomach with shaking hands. There was an arrow in his side, low, just above his hip bone. Wonshik charged off in the other direction, shouting at the new group of bandits. Taekwoon tried to move, only to be pulled down by Hakyeon. 

"You'll kill yourself running around with that inside you!" Taekwoon looked over at the cries of battle. 

"I can't leave him."

"And you can't die, Taekwoon." Hakyeon snapped the arrow shaft. "If you die, the heartache will kill me faster than any of these bandits." He held Taekwoon by his hair. "I need you, darling." Taekwoon choked down his tears. 

"Oh, Hakyeon."

"Taekwoon!" 

  
  


Taekwoon woke up surrounded by pure white light. Briefly, he considered that maybe he had died. That the injuries were much too great and the help too far away. The voices convinced him otherwise. There were groans of sorrowful souls, the hushing whispers of women. There was a soft sound of water. He turned his head. He was in the temple. Priestesses were moving from injured warrior to warrior, walking on the dry pathways with their white robes like phantoms. The temple was quiet, clean. Taekwoon relaxed into his bed, more a stone altar than a bed. The air was warm and comforting. He heaved a deep breath, only to immediately regret it. He had a stabbing pain in his side, just above his hip. He groaned and grabbed at his side. A priestess was by his side immediately. 

"You're awake. How do you feel?" 

"Currently? Like I got run over by a horse. Thank you." She eased him back onto the altar, making him relax. She moved away again, but returned with a wooden bowl. Holding up his head, she helped him drink. He didn't realize how thirsty he had been. The liquid distracted him from his pains. 

"Your friends were very concerned about you. They stayed here all night." 

"Are they still here?" He tried to sit up and look about him, but she stopped him again. 

"You need to relax. They're down at the inn. They said they'd return as soon as possible."

It was only an hour of attempts at sleep before Hakyeon entered the temple as a whirlwind of emotion. He rushed to Taekwoon's side. Taekwoon didn't even get a word out before Hakyeon's lips were pressed to his firmly. It was an assurance that Taekwoon was alive. He pulled away and they rested their foreheads against each other, fingers intertwined. 

"I was so scared.."

"I'm sorry, love."

"I was so scared they couldn't save you, that you'd die, that we'd never make it here. I'm so sorry." Hakyeon pulled away. Taekwoon felt a pang in his heart at the heartbroken expression he saw. He didn't release Hakyeon's hand. 

"You never intended for any of this to happen."

"But I stopped our journey. We should have kept going." Taekwoon hushed his lover, thumbing the top of his hand. 

"Love, you didn't know. I could never blame you." Hakyeon sat on the alter with him, rubbing his face. 

"I stopped us and nearly got us both killed. I got your tail cut off." Taekwoon blinked.

"You what?" 

"They cut it off and knocked you out. I couldn't do anything. I felt so damn useless. Your friend saved the day." Taekwoon lifted his tail. Sure enough, it was half its former length, the end wrapped in bandage. He hesitantly touched at the bandages, entranced. He could almost feel what had been cut off, as though it were still there. Hakyeon looked like a kicked dog. "I'm so sorry, darling…"

* * *

"Taekwoon," Sanghyuk called, coming to where Taekwoon was cleaning the laundry in the river. He only received a glance as proof that Taekwoon heard him. Sanghyuk kept distance, standing on the river bank. "I'm sorry for what I said this morning." Taekwoon didn't look up from the clothes. 

"You had no idea. Was I to blame you for that?"

"Hakyeon told me the story. I feel like a raging dick now for asking." The Khajiit scoffed. 

"It happens." 

"Is that," Sanghyuk sat beside him, feet in the cool river, "is that why you were so vicious when you found me?" Taekwoon h before returning to scrubbing. 

"Yes. I swore to protect Hakyeon. I stand by that."

"The bandits made you protective."

"Yes, infinitely so." He finally looked to Sanghyuk, expression firm. "I will never let another man or mer touch him again. The only people I will ever entrust with him are Wonshik and Hongbin." He turned back to the water. "Everyone else is just a potential threat." 

Sanghyuk gulped, rubbing at his neck. Hakyeon was completely off limits. It was a fool's errand to notice him in the way Sanghyuk did. This was a sign in red paint that declared 'Hakyeon: barred from any outside attention'. 

"Everyone..?"

"Until I'm proven otherwise. I do not have a trusting disposition like Hakyeon. I have my eyes on you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contact Info:  
[Tumblr](https://minoru-hayashi.tumblr.com)  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/russ__Ant)  
[DA](https://www.deviantart.com/rus-ant)  
[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/russ__Ant)  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally did it y'all, happy new years eve or new years day for those in different timezones.

Sanghyuk woke up on his own this time. There was no chaos, no dust kicked onto him. It was actually quiet. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before getting up. The fire was mere embers now. He stepped around the corner, to the bed in the other room. It was empty. When did Taekwoon and Hakyeon go? Sanghyuk moved to roll up his cot, then heard something outside. He looked out the small window. Well, there was Hongbin and Wonshik. They set a little fire. Wonshik was stirring a pan of charred food. Sanghyuk stepped out of the silent shop once he'd tidied up. 

"Where are the other two?" Sanghyuk called, walking up to them both. Hongbin looked half asleep, and ragged. The hair on his arms seemed thicker, andThe developed stubble. He was leaning against Wonshik. 

"They went to get ingredients. They should be back midday," Wonshik answered. He took the pan away from the fire. 

"So it's just us?" Wonshik nodded. The charred remains used to be meat. Wonshik cut a piece and fed it to Hongbin. This was the most docile Sanghyuk had seen him ever be. It was mildly unnerving. 

"You can some if you want." 

"What is it? Rocks?" Wonshik rolled his eyes at the tease. Sanghyuk took one regardless. 

"Venison, Hongbin got a deer last night." Sanghyuk powered through the tough texture and char. He was hungry, and food was food. 

"I thought you went straight to bed?" 

"He gets out and roams sometimes." Wonshik smiled and scratched Hongbin's head like he was a big hound. The Nord just huffed. 

"Well, thank you, for the food and not kicking me awake this morning." Hongbin just glanced at him, noncommittal. He took another bite from Wonshik. 

"Would you like to help us out today?" Wonshik asked. 

"With what?"

"The houses. Hakyeon always cleans up the shop, we need to wash through the linens. Hongbin will probably sharpen his weapons. I need to tune my lute again." 

"Yes, you were off key last night," Hongbin finally spoke up. Wonshik pouted and smacked his lover. Sanghyuk shrugged.

"Yeah, I can help out. Just tell me where you want me." Wonshik gave Sanghyuk a thankful smile. 

"So how did you and Hongbin meet?" Sanghyuk questioned. Him and Wonshik were at the river, scrubbing sheets. Hongbin had stayed by their shack, running a homing stone over a blade. He seemed moody so Sanghyuk gladly took a partnership with Wonshik. The Orc looked at him curiously. 

"Me and Hongbin?" 

"You've been together a while, haven't you?" Wonshik nodded, he looked down at his hands, bashful. 

"Yes, we met when I was at the Bard's College."

"Was he there as well?!" Wonshik laughed at Sanghyuk's shocked expression. 

"No, no. Hongbin couldn't play an instrument to save his life. We met at the inn." 

"Oh?" Sanghyuk helped him take the sheet to the line, where they hung it up. This was the first in many. Wonshik got this kind of dreamy smile when they crossed back to the river. Sanghyuk could practically see the hearts floating around his head. 

"Yes, I was playing that night and he was in the crowd." Sanghyuk tried not to gag. 

* * *

Wonshik's fingers flew across the lute. He played a delightful melody, light and airy as a hawk on the breeze. The tavern was cacophony of noise over his playing, but he stormed on regardless. What was a tavern without music? He was determined to get his piece out there, even if only the old men at one table heard. He just kept his eyes closed and head bopping to the rhythm. He was unaware of any eyes on him. 

Once Wonshik finished, he finally looked up to the crowd. His eyes went wide at one specific man. He was clapping,small smile tugging his lips. Wonshik was frozen at the praise, unsure what to do at the one piece of undivided attention. Wonshik finally shook his head once the man put his hands down. 

"Thank you! I didn't- you liked it?" The man crossed his arms and sunk in his seat, looking very comfortable and smug. 

"One of the best. I've never heard it before." Wonshik tried not to bounce from excitement. 

"It's an original! I write all my songs myself." Wonshik's feet carried him to the table without his knowledge. He grinned down at this stranger, clutching his lute. He raised one brow. 

"Really now? I've never heard of an original bard." It was a common complaint. Everyone at the college was trained in the classics first, giving them a foundation. Many just stuck to this. It made tips. Wonshik was a creative at heart though. He demanded to be able to express himself. 

"I can still do the classics, I just- I want to make my own things. I want to be my own artist." When did Wonshik sit at the table? He didn't remember pulling out the chair and sitting across from the man. He nodded regardless. His eyes scanned over Wonshik. 

"An original Orc bard? What are my chances?" Wonshik ducked his head, bashfully giggling. He knew he wasn't what people expected. He was a case of irony.

"One in many." 

"Indeed. Good lady luck appears to be on my side." The stranger pulled a septim from his pocket and placed it before the orc. "For your lovely show." Wonshik went wide eyed, quickly taking the payment. He held it close to his chest. 

"Thank you so much. Its- it's very much appreciated." The man nodded. Wonshik bit his lip before pressing forward. "What is your name, by chance? You're just so kind-"

"Hongbin." 

"Hongbin.." Wonshik was a little breathless. They exchanged silent smiles. 

Hongbin was… devilishly handsome. Wonshik felt a little hot looking at him, especially that smile. It was hot as flame yet cool as ice. He was broad as well. Strong, wide shoulders leading to muscular arms. His clothes were simple, as was his drink. He was an effortless yet immovable force of nature. Wonshik was a little bashful having his attention. 

"Yours?" Wonshik perked up. 

"Oh, right! Wonshik. My name is Wonshik." Hongbin hummed. He looked Wonshik over again and this time Wonshik shifted under the scrutiny. It was hard to hide and be small as an Orc. 

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Wonshik. I'll remember the name for bragging when you become one of the greats." Hongbin laughed at Wonshik's embarrassment. He had made a dying noise as he covered his face. 

"Don't say such things!" 

"I speak truth. Talent such as yours is hard to find in this wasteland." Wonshik whined again. His face had never felt so flaming. Hongbin silently took a drink. 

Wonshik had a drink with the stranger. Music was long forgotten talking to Hongbin. He'd come to Solitude from Iverstead, claimed to be a nomad. He worked in one town and then when the work dried out he moved on to the next. He was a laborer, which explained those handsome arms. He didn't say it, but he was also a great chat. Wonshik didn't even notice time passing talking with him. He also didn't notice Hongbin paying for both their drinks after the first few. He did it silently, without any break in concentration so that Wonshik didn't even notice. Were Wonshik not under such pretty eyes and devilish charm, he would have probably stopped it. Too much ale would make him sloppy. He was terribly weak for an Orc. 

"Stop! No more!" Hongbin grinned at Wonshik as he laughed and clutched onto the Nord's arm. His smile was blinding, much better as close as they were now than before, when Wonshik kept a more respectful distance. 

"But there's more to it than that!" 

"Please, I can't take anymore." Wonshik wiped away his tears from laughter. The chuckles died realizing how close they were to one another. 

"You have a very nice laugh, Wonshik." Hongbin's tone changed noticeably. It bordered on purr. Wonshik gulped. 

"Thank you…" 

"I'm very happy I came here tonight. You've made this trip infinitely more valuable." Wonshik felt hot, yet he didn't move. He was stuck where he was, looking at Hongbin from a very short distance. 

"You can't mean that."

"Why not? Is there something that says I can't enjoy the pleasure of your company?" 

"You… you-"

"You're delightful, Wonshik." Despite himself, Wonshik whined, pouting his lips slightly. This wasn't fair. He wanted to kiss that stupidly handsome mug more than anything now. His grin gave him a dimple. 

Wonshik pounced, holding Hongbin by the collar of his tunic. Hongbin returned it, holding Wonshik's head. Wonshik loved the fingers in his hair, and especially loved the other hand that pulled him closer by the underside of his knee. Wonshik wrapped arms around Hongbin's neck, his fingers slipping under his shirt. He could already tell he was strong. Wonshik swooned, and then fell even more in love at the hand pulling him close by his waist. They both practically leapt away from each other at a kick to the table. 

"Find a room if you intend on doing that!" 

Wonshik was all bashful giggles being lead to Hongbin's room. 

* * *

"You went to The Burning of King Olaf together?" Wonshik laughed and nodded. They were in the shop, Wonshik sweeping the floor while Sanghyuk organized the ingredients. 

"Yes! You should have seen him. He waa so bashful, and overdressed! I don't think he had ever been to a party before." 

"Its amazing how you just fell in together. I mean, how likely is it that two people find each other and are happy in love from that day on?" 

"Very slim, and I'm grateful. I don't have very much experience with romance." Sanghyuk looked to him, intrigued. 

"You? But you seem so delightful." Wonshik shrugged. 

"I grew up in a stronghold. Only the chief is allowed to have wives, and other Orc men are  _ not _ interested in anything other than chiefdom." His voice took a kind of somber note. Sanghyuk frowned as he wiped his rag over the shelf. 

"That's awful." 

"Yes well, I left so it's alright. I have Hongbin, and Hakyeon and Taekwoon, and now you. I'm much happier out here." 

"Do you ever think back and miss it? Being there..?" Wonshik stopped sweeping and leaned on his broom, looking up in thought. 

"Well-"

The door swung open, Hongbin standing in the doorway looking very disgruntled. 

"Wonshik." The Orc looked to the window and then quickly swat the dirt he had swept up out the door, right between Hongbin's feet. He hastily put the broom away, only giving Sanghyuk the briefest of goodbyes. 

"Its was so kind of you for helping me. Me and Hongbin are turning in, goodnight!" Before Sanghyuk even got a word out, they were gone. He blinked at the now closed door. What had just happened? 

Sanghyuk decided to get some practice now that everything was clean. Hakyeon and Taekwoon still had yet to return and Sanghyuk was getting concerned. The moon was already high and they'd been gone all day. What if something happened? The three left behind could surely not be trusted with the shop to themselves for long, or at least Sanghyuk didn't feel he could be trusted. The other two seemed capable. They didn't bat an eye at the other two's disappearance. It was odd how early they went to bed though. It was only sundown when they left Sanghyuk to himself. They never seemed to go to sleep this early before. The ingredients in the motor were a fine powder from Sanghyuk's anxious thought. 

He jumped at a noise outside, a clattering. He froze, staring out the window and awaiting another noise. Whispering, and then a growl. Sanghyuk grabbed a lantern and the sword he had found cleaning up. He gulped before stepping out the front door, as silently as possible. He'd protect this new home, for the others at the very least. The hair on the back of his neck stood up rounding the corner. He could hear breathing, like that of a great animal. There was another noise too, like a mother would make hushing a frightened child. What in the world was back there?

Sanghyuk screamed as he was knocked over. His life flashed before his eyes as he was face to face with a wolf. It snarled down at him, holding him down. No, not a wolf. Werewolf. Twice Sanghyuk's size and towering over him. Its jaws opened wide, revealing dozens of razor sharp teeth ready to rip Sanghyuk limb from limb. 

"Get off of him!" Wonshik. Wonshik was shouting, and then the monster was pulled away. Sanghyuk stared up at the stars with his jaw slack and entire body numb. "Get back inside!" 

Sanghyuk propped himself up on shaky arms. Wonshik was several feet away, holding the giant werewolf back with nothing but a simple arm in front of it. It's yellow eyes were trained solely on Sanghyuk, growling. 

"I-is that..?" Sanghyuk pointed a shaky finger at the beast. 

"Yes, it's Hongbin. I'll explain in the morning, but right now  _ you _ need to be inside!" 

"Hongbin?!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contact Info:  
[Tumblr](https://minoru-hayashi.tumblr.com)  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/russ__Ant)  
[DA](https://www.deviantart.com/rus-ant)  
[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/russ__Ant)  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahaha 9k of rabin backstory and monsterfucker porn at the end

Wonshik was shoved in once Hongbin opened the door. He fell into sitting on the bed as he laughed. Hongbin shut the door and approached while undoing the belt of his tunic. Once he was in reach, Wonshik pulled him in by the nape for a kiss. Hongbin returned it, deftly undoing Wonshik's cape in the process. It easily slipped off onto the bed. Hongbin pulled away from the kiss and stared at Wonshik. A hand came up to touch his face, a thumb rubbing over the tip of his fang. Wonshik was hit by a sudden pang of self consciousness. 

"I'm sorry, are they making it difficult?" Before he could raise a hand to bashfully cover his mouth, Hongbin shook his head. 

"No, they're just interesting. All Orcs' teeth are like this?" Wonshik averted his eyes, chuckling nervously. 

"Yes. They're usually bigger but I… I was usually referred to as 'the runt.'" He tried to laugh off the deprecation, but Hongbin didn't smile. He surprised Wonshik with a kiss to each fang, and then even the small bumps for horns before his hairline. 

"You're handsome regardless, Wonshik." The Orc whined at the praise, heart weak under his ribs. Hongbin stepped off, removing his tunic so he was left only in a dirty work shirt and his pants. Wonshik took the queue and started undoing the sleeves of his shirt so he could take it off. 

"You don't have to report to the college?" 

"No, but I have-"

"Good." Hongbin pushed him down so that he laid down flat on his back on the bed. He stood between Wonshik's legs and smirked down at him. "Because I don't intend on returning you soon." Wonshik's face felt hot. 

Hongbin's teeth were sharp, especially biting into Wonshik's chest. Each bite left a mark, a pattern of indents trailing all the way down to the tie of his pants. By the time he got there, Wonshik was already half hard in his pants. His nerves felt like they had been shocked by lightning. Maybe Hongbin had some magic in him. 

"Pretty boy," Hongbin mumbled into his skin, right at his navel, as he undid the tie holding Wonshik's pants up. That too fell to the bed. With a downright arousing growl, Hongbin pulled them off roughly, leaving Wonshik bare. He moved to shut his legs in shame, but Hongbin pulled them right back apart. His arms were as strong as they looked. "Pretty, pretty boy."

"Hongbin…" The Nord pulled off his shirt and dropped it to the floor. Before he leaned in for a kiss, Wonshik noticed the hair. His happy trail stopped much higher than Wonshik's, and the hair was thick. Wonshik noticed that earlier with his arms, Hongbin was rather fuzzy. It didn't matter though, Hongbin kissed him and scratching up his back Wonshik forgot all his thoughts. Was he just all muscle? That was all Wonshik could feel as he dragged his nails up his backside. 

Hongbin practically had fangs himself, Wonshik finally noticed. He ran his tongue over Hongbin's teeth and practically cut himself on the bone. A chill went up Wonshik's spine at the idea that he was rather… beastly. The hair, the strength, the teeth, they all reminded Wonshik a bit of an animal, something wild and dangerous. Wonshik appeared to, shamefully, be attracted to that, especially when he called Hongbin's name weakly and he growled in response. Hongbin kissed his way down Wonshik's body before he was on his knees in front of the bed, face between Wonshik's legs. He laughed to himself. 

"And you said they called you runt." 

Wonshik woke up stiff. He whined as he stretched out his legs, toes going off the bed. His bones popped before he curled back up how he was before. He rubbed his eyes as the cushion beneath him shifted.

"Finally up?" A very deep voiced Hongbin questioned. His hand stroked Wonshik's back, wrapped around him. The Orc picked his head up from Hongbin's chest, smiling lazily at him. He nodded with eyes closed. 

"Were you waiting for me?" 

"I don't sleep much at night, and it's not like I could leave with you on me." Wonshik squeaked at a smack on his ass. They were still naked, and the sheet Hongbin had sweetly put over them was now barely even on the bed. 

"I'm sorry. You could have woken me up." Hongbin stretched himself, face scrunching up and him making a noise in the process. He had such a handsome face… Wonshik was realizing that all over again now that the morning sun was making the room shine and he wasn't completely soaked with sweat. He had gotten so hot the night before. It was another shameful thing for Wonshik to think about, how he practically wanted to lick the sweat off of his chest and shoulders. He kind of did with how much he bit the Nord's shoulders. 

"Mm, I'd rather not. You looked peaceful."

"How sweet," Wonshik cooed. That got him a shove. He laughed as he rolled onto his back on what little space there was left on the small bed, then squeaked as that space suddenly became none and he fell onto the floor on the other side. Hongbin peered over. 

"All well?" Wonshik nodded, pulling himself up. 

"You sound so nice and then push me off the bed." Hongbin snorted, turning to the otherside to pull on his pants. 

"It was an accident. I'm sorry." Wonshik huffed and stood, picking up his own clothes from the side of the bed. He pulled on his shirt and started doing the sleeve laces before Hongbin pulled him over. Wonshik stood in front of him with Hongbin's leg between his. Hongbin tied the laces in small bows, so cute and delicate. Wonshik's heart silently raced in his chest, the Orc biting his lip. Hongbin tied both sleeves."There, now put on your trousers." 

"You're such a nice man." Hongbin looked up at him at the comment. His brow was raised. He shook his head, looking down as he tied his own pants. 

"Then you don't know me…" Wonshik pouted, but he wasn't really in a position to argue. They had known eachother one night. Wonshik had a glimpse, not the full image. 

"Are you hungry?" Hongbin asked as they moved down the stairs into the tavern. The Winking Skeever was never as populated as it was at night. It was quiet for the most part. Only two customers and the barkeep, Corpulus, making noise. 

"Yes, but i have to get to a morning class." Wonshik felt bad just abandoning him like that. He really liked Hongbin, and he solidly didn't want to leave him, but the college came first. 

"Not a problem." 

"Where are you going?" Wonshik questioned as Hongbin didn't stop in the tavern, walking on toward the door. 

"You have a class, do you not?" Wonshik vlinked, catching his meaning before having to suppress a girlish squeal. Walking him to class! What a sweetheart! Wonshik quickly came to his side, walking beside him. 

"Beautiful day," Wonshik spoke softly. He made his voice softer since he couldn't go higher. His heart fluttering inside him certainly wanted him to though. Hongbin hummed and nodded. They were walking towards the merchant stalls, rather than the archway leading to the residential area where the college was. 

"Where are you from, Wonshik? You don't carry that Solitude air about you." Wonshik chuckled to himself. They came to the produce stand, Hongbin examining apples. Wonshik only ever spoke sparingly of his background. It was a sad story, and he liked to pretend that he had completely left that old life behind. 

"Well, I'm Gro-Largashbur, so I grew up near Riften."

"Do you prefer red or green?"

"Red.." Hongbin nodded and took three, paying the merchant her septims. 

"So you were a stronghold kid?" Wonshik took a crisp bite of his own apple. 

"Yes, yes I grew up in a stronghold half my life."

"I'm sensing there's more to it," Hongbin spoke through his mouthful of apple. Hakyeon would scold him so bad were he here. 

"Yes, quite. Rather introspective hm?" Hongbin scoffed and softly elbowed Wonshik. 

"Don't act like a bastard." Wonshik laughed. So easy to tease, and his pout was so cute. 

"Touchy touchy. You'll have to wait until we're a little closer for the rest. Can i ask about you instead?" Wonshik tilted his head, grinning into his apple. 

"Nothing for me to tell you," he mumbled. They were getting too close to the college now. Wonshik wanted this walk to last forever. "I grew up outside of Falkreath with my grandfather. He passed and I became a nomad. Markarth, Dragon Bridge, Ivarstead, and now Solitude." Wonshik frowned. They were at the steps that lead to the college's door. He would have to part from Hongbin soon. He secretly worried the moment he turned his back the illusion would break and Hongbin would reveal himself to be nothing more than a spell.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's better to die quickly in Skyrim." There was a slight smile. It was a dark comedic truth about life here. Wonshik nodded, glancing to the door and then back to Hongbin. "You need to go?"

"Unfortunately. Can I- just-" Wonshik gestured at the Nord, holding out his hands like he was going to hold his face. He was embarrassed, tongue tying in his mouth. Hongbin's smile grew, easy and handsome. He stepped in and kissed the Orc. Wonshik melted a little bit once he pulled away and looked at him. His knees were so weak. 

"Yes, that." Hongbin laughed. 

"I'll see you later, Wonshik." Wonshik frowned as he started to walk away, only to perk up. 

"Later?" 

Another student was performing at the inn that night, but Wonshik still quickly made his way to the Drunken Skeever as soon as he was free to. He still had his song book, flute, and lute tucked under his arm walking there. He would much rather do work on the floor of Hongbin's room if it meant time with him. 

The bartender told him that Hongbin was already in his room upstairs, having come in not too long before Wonshik. The Orc was quick to go up the stairs, trying to control his smile before it broke his face. He hadn't felt this innocently happy since he had attended Hakyeon and Taekwoon's wedding. 

Hongbin was sitting on the bed when Wonshik came in. He was reading, back against the wall and candle on the nightstand. He looked up to Wonshik and then foldes the page corner. 

"I hope I'm not interrupting you." 

"Of course not, come in and close the door." Wonshik quickly followed his instructions. He dropped his things on the end of the bed before stepping over, kissing the Nord's head. He smelt like the harbor. 

"How were your lessons?" Wonshik sat down next to him, rolling his shoulders. He already felt more relaxed just being in his presence. 

"They went well. I obviously rushed over here a little." He glanced at his belongings, chuckling nervously. 

"Hm, and here i thought i was getting a private concert." Wonshik whipped his head around and Hongbin laughed at him. "I'm teasing, Wonshik."

"Would you like one?" Wonshik asked in a moment of boldness. He fought looking away from Hongbin. He blinked at the Orc. 

"Oh, well, if you'd like…" he gestured out in front of him, an open invitation. Wonshik reached out to grab his lute, holding it close to him as he finally got embarrassed by his quick decision. 

"I studied this only today, so go easy on me," Wonshik warned, putting his music book on his lap, already open to the right page. He started with the soft hesitance that would have gotten him scolded in lessons. It was a festival song, jolly and light, but it required fast finger work. Wonshik stumbled a few times from the feeling of Hongbin's eyes burning into him. He applauded afterwards regardless.

"Stop that. I missed a dozen notes, and I think one of my strings fell out of tune." Hongbin punched his arm. "Ow!"

"Don't play humble. You're good, even if you're learning. It was lovely." His tone and face were stern, yet he complimented Wonshik so easily. It jumbled his brain for a moment. He pouted his lips and Hongbin laughed.

"Do you always flirt this hard? Or am I just special?" Wonshik questioned, unconsciously showing his own inner Taekwoon. Hongbin shook his head, that fucking attractive smile on his lips again. 

"I don't flirt." Wonshik sputtered. Is this what a first love was supposed to feel like? Because he felt like his heart was about to fall out of his chest. He distracted himself by putting his belongings aside.

"Does that school let you teach as well?" Hongbin didn't ask about Wonshik coming closer. He only opened his arms to let Wonshik flop down on top of him, nuzzling into his shirt. That salty bay smell. He took a deep breath, noticing something more subtle, something that reminded him of.. wet dog? Odd, but not the worse thing you could smell like in Solitude, let alone Skyrim. 

"I can give a lesson or two, but I'm not a master or anything." Hongbin hummed, his hand in Wonshik's hair and scratching his scalp. Wonshik felt like a very spoiled lap dog. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. They say wide vasts of knowledge make a cultured man." Wonshik picked his head up, looking at Hongbin. 

"You say that like you're a fool." Hongbin gave him an odd kind of smile, scratching behind his ear before answering. 

"I am, in many ways." 

They were on the docks. The buzz of insects and the quiet wave of the water was soothing. A soft breeze made the lanterns rocks on their posts, and it blew that distinct smell that permeated here blowing right in your face. It was a terrible smell at first for Wonshik, who had never been to such a body of water from behind his stronghold walls. Salt, rotten fish, and whatever rankness the swamp across the way generated. After so long in Solitude though, Wonshik had become accustomed. Hongbin didn't hold his hand as they made their way down the wooden steps, but the pleasant air between them was enough. The sky was full of stars, and both the moons were bright in the sky. 

"I have a job on one of these ships now," Hongbin mentioned offhand. They walked up to the rope fence that separated them from the murky water below. 

"I thought I smelt it on you." Hongbin scoffed. 

"Alright, dog." Wonshik smiled and elbowed him lightly. He didn't retaliate. He just leaned on the post, resting on his elbows. He looked out to the swamp across the way. 

"Do you take whatever job you can?" Hongbin nodded. Something felt off about his side profile, but Wonshik couldn't settle on what. His proportions were a little odd from the front, but not in an unappealing way. He was really handsome, whether in spite of his proportions or because of them. 

"You could consider me a man of all trades." Wonshik nodded. 

"I could. When I was in my stronghold, I was supposed to be making myself stronger. I was more focused on what pieces of the outside world I could get my hands on." Hongbin glanced up at him. 

"What about outside of it?" Wonshik tilted his head, looking out at that middle distance too. He hadn't considered any of his life before Taekwoon in some time. 

"I travelled, and then I became a bodyguard for my friends." Hongbin stared at him silently. "I think it was the most thrilling day of my life. This Khajiit, Taekwoon, limped his way up to me and demanded help. His lover had been kidnapped." 

"He asked you to help him?" Wonshik could hear the raised brow in his voice.

"I felt terrible. A limping man with one sword doesn't stand a chance to highwaymen. Of course I had to help him."

"How heroic…"

"We got him back, though bruised and losing a tail in the process. I decided to stay with them, protect my first friends. It was a few years settled down in their shop with them before I had the confidence in myself to come here. Now, I've met you." Wonshik smiled at him, but he was looking off again, frowning. Wonshik wilted. 

"You're too good, Wonshik."

"I'm just me." Hongbin nodded.

"Yes, you are." He looked up at him, one corner of his lips tipped up into an approximation of a smile. "What are you doing here with me?" Wonshik frowned, punching his arm again.

"Don't talk like that. I like you, and you like me I hope. What other reason do I need?" Hongbin stared at him silently. His hair fluttered in the wind. It seemed longer than the night prior. Gently, he pulled Wonshik in and kissed his nose. Wonshik smiled to himself and looked down at his boots. 

* * *

_ To my friends, _

_ Lessons at the college are going well. I’m learning fast, and I think I'd consider myself somewhat of an expert at this point. Much more of my lessons are on history now. I can’t count how many times I've never dozed off in a lecture at this point. Don’t worry either, I heard you nagging me in my head the whole time, Hakyeon. What I think will interest you much more than any of that, however, is the man I’ve been seeing. _

_ He’s so lovely to me, and I'd think you would both love him. He’s a little rough around the edges but you have to appreciate that in a man. Being shakingly handsome is just a cherry on top. We’ve been seeing each other for a few weeks now, ever since he came into town. Now I think I understand why you love to tease Taekwoon so. Playing around with him has become one of my favorite past times, along with walking the square in the morning or the docs at night. I think Mara has sent me a blessing, and his name is Hongbin… gods, i cringed writing that. But i really am happy with him. I feel weak at the knees when he smiles at me or laughs, I get almost weak when he pulls me up against his side boyishly.  _

_ The other night, we were out in the center of town, talking as we walked. That repulsive Nord I spoke of threw insults at me like he always does when he saw us. I had to hold Hongbin back from picking a fight with the cretin. I never thought I’d be the one to be enamored by an angry lover, but the fire in his eyes and the growl he had… . Perhaps you rubbed off on me, though he doesn’t quite reach Taekwoon’s cattiness. He’s sharp in mind and even more in tongue. Talking to him feels like playing a difficult melody. It’s exhilarating, even when we simply lay in bed and whisper till morning. _

_ I cannot wait to write again as soon as the Fire Festival is through. I invited him to attend as my date, and he actually agreed! If i see him dressed up for the occasion i think i might go faint. I know it might sound girlish, but i’m really looking forward to this Burning of King Olaf. It’ll likely be the best I’ll ever have. Maybe, if it goes well, we can move even further? What would you say to an extra guest at the shop when i go on holiday? I shouldn’t start thinking that far ahead though. They say you should never get so ambitious early on. I just… really like him, and I know you will too. I’ll write to you again as soon as the festival ends. _

_ Love, Wonshik.  _

  
  


Wonshik rocked on his heels excitably, looking around at every sound to see if it was Hongbin. The effigy hadn’t even been lit yet. Wonshik told him to come early though. He wanted to show off his beau, so happy to have the opportunity to. Other bards milled about, merchants setting up their stalls. The jarl was there as well, having a quiet discussion with the headmaster. The night was perfect for a happy festival and an amazing date. Wonshik watched the entrance to the bard’s courtyard like a hawk. The clouds parted, lighting the college courtyard with moonlight. The moon was bright and full. You could probably see dozens of stars outside of the city. He reluctantly turned his attention away from the steps into the courtyard as the headmaster began his speech. He held a torch up, giving the same speech he always did at these festivals. Why they were burning this effigy, wishing everyone a good time, thanking the Jarl for being here. Wonshik politely clapped along with the other students. Hongbin still wasn’t here. 

Hongbin was never there. Even when Wonshik waited by the steps as everyone packed up and went home, he wasn’t there. Wonshik frowned, crossing arms over himself and pacing anxiously before the college wall. Why wasn’t Hongbin here? He promised he would come, and he seemed so excited. What if he had gotten hurt? Or there was an accident at the docks? He could be just as anxiously itching in his place, wishing to get to Wonshik and tell him what happened. But what if it was worse? What if he moved on from Solitude, or he had gone out for a walk outside the confines of the city walls and goten hurt? He could have gotten captured or mugged by highwaymen, like Hakyeon and Taekwoon. He could have run into wolves out on the road. Guards sometimes mentioned meeting some when walking the roads or leading prisoner marches. There would be no means of Wonshik finding out-

“She stood you up, kid. Call it a night.” Wonshik jerked back to reality at the comment thrown at him by one of the leaving attendees. Wonshik blinked at their retreating figure, processing that they meant Hongbin and understanding what they were trying to say. Hongbin wouldn’t do that, would he? He was more upfront than that. He surely would have told Wonshik the circumstances were he able. No, something had to have happened. He trusted Hongbin more than that.

“Has Hongbin come back for the night?” Wonshik questioned the innkeeper, almost wheezing from walking so quickly to the Inn. The keep, Corpulus, shook his head, giving the man sitting at the bar his mead. 

“Your man? No, haven’t seen him tonight. The Fire Festival is finally over with?” Wonshik nodded, turning away and chewing his lip. What happened to his Binnie? He went up the stairs to the rooms, determinedly knocking on Hongbin’s door. There was no answer, but it opened when he tried. Nothing was out of place in the little room. It was as Hongbin always left his room. This was getting more and more worrisome. He left the room and made for the docks, but found much of the same. Everything back to normal, and absolutely no Hongbin. He even asked the Khajiit Caravan that remained outside the gates of the city. 

“We saw a man such as this before the sun fell. He didn’t stop to speak with anyone,” The leader of the caravan spoke, voice heavy with an accent unlike Taekwoon. 

“You did? Where was he heading?”

“The opposite way, the path towards your statue of Meridia. Why are you searching for him, friend?” Wonshik sighed, looking at his hands as he picked at them. He felt a little ashamed now that he had to answer as to why. Maybe that man from before was right. 

“I was supposed to meet him for the Burning of King Olaf. He never arrived…”

“Ah, I see. I have not seen him return since, but he did not seem pleased to be leaving.”

“Thank you,” Wonshik mumbled, stepping away from the caravan. The cat wished him a good night, turning back to the interior of his tent. 

He couldn’t go after him himself. He had no idea where Hongbin had gone and he had nothing on him to go hunt the man down. He made a request with the guard at the gate, asking him to keep an eye out for Hongbin, his broad shoulder and scowl and messy brown hair. He didn’t have much faith in his request, being met with rolled eyes and a gruff ‘We will’. It was the most Wonshik could do for the night, though. He regretfully came back into the city, heading for the college to finally rest. He didn’t know how much he would though, judging by his still anxiously thumping heart.

There was no word from the guards the next day, or any sight of Hongbin. Wonshik barely focused on lessons, running from the college as soon as they were over to go check the docs. Hongbin worked in the day, loading cargo onto the trade ships that ported. Wonshik had visited him before, when it was close to his release time. It was pleasantry Wonshik didn’t think he would miss, but sorely did when he didn’t find the other man. The workers were still going about their day. Everyone was following their patterns with absolute normality. It made Wonshik feel a little crazy, like he imagined Hongbin and their time together completely. Maybe he would have to go out and look for him himself. Coming back, neither Ma’dran, the caravan leader, nor the guards saw him. Wonshik regrettably went to do his work now that his search proved fruitless. How much was retained was debatable. Love sickness turned to gut wrenching worry. His heart seemed too heavy to play the light melody on the lute’s strings. 

A week of lessons and incessantly checking on Hongbin’s usual spots. It became a ritual for Wonshik . School, docks, inn, dorms, all in an endless circle. His response from back home finally arrived. Hakyeon and Taekwoon sounded so encouraging.  _ You’re such a lonely man. I’m glad you finally found someone. Perhaps you’ll stop acting so virginal, haha. _ It was a rub of salt to the wound. He left it in his drawer, too stunted to write a response. Lying in bed, he felt a distinct homesickness he hadn’t felt for the better part of a year. He suddenly missed the security of that little alchemy shop in the middle of the Rift. The simplicity and safety of living with the couple and being coddled by both of them. He missed the comfort of Hongbin, and it shifted to just a longing of any comfort or company. Getting up that night to go do his performance at the inn was the right choice, a needed distraction from his wallowing.

Or so he assumed, until he was there. He’d played a few pieces for the crowd, only giving a small smile at each tip. Maybe he could trick himself with the cheerful songs they requested. He did try to. Maybe for a period it worked, distracting himself with work. Even so, when he looked up and saw a familiar cloak making its way to the stairs of the inn, it all came crashing back down. It was Hongbin’s cloak. He recognized it. He knew he did. Even more so, that was Hongbin’s silhouette. A little taller than the crowd, a little broader. Wonshik was quick to leave his post, lute resting in his chair. He quickly followed up the steps, stopping when he saw the figure at Hongbin’s door, trying to unlock it despite it being open. Wonshik felt breathless. 

“Hongbin?” The form froze. So it was him. Wonshik stepped in closer. “I’ve been so worried. Where did you go? Did something happen? You’ve been gone for days.” He shifted, turning his body a little outwards. His hood still kept him covered. He held his cloak closed. 

“I’m sorry…” Wonshik stepped in again. The cloak was pulled tighter together.

“You’re well, aren’t you? Why are you covering up like that?”

“Wonshik.” A heavy sigh, like he was holding a deep burden. “For your own sake just.. Go. Leave me be.” Wonshik blinked as he went into the room quickly. The lock clicked as Wonshik’s eyes watered up.  _ What? _ What in the world was that? He didn’t even look at Wonshik. The Orc slowly stepped back down the stairs. He wasn’t quite conscious of his movements, his feet moving his body for him. He gathered his things, holding them close to his chest as he walked out of the inn. The weather was pleasant, completely unfitting of a heavy cloak like Hongbin’s. What had he done? Had he done anything at all? Recollecting on everything they had done, nothing seemed like it had gone poorly. There was never a sign Wonshik misstepped. There was nothing outside this place for Hongbin, from what he told Wonshik. Everything he had he could carry on his back or in his heart. Was it so bad for Wonshik to worry about him? Where he had gone or what happened to him, why he stayed resolutely in his cloak, shrouded? Did Wonshik’s naivety misunderstand their relationship? Was it just a fleeting thing that Wonshik had asked too much of by asking for a public meeting? He felt sick once he finally fell into his bed, not recalling even walking there. His mind was dizzy with worry and confusion. He only noticed now that he was crying bitterly, tears dripping off his face. He rubbed them away. His memory didn’t help, recalling how at one instance Hongbin had done the same to him, wiping away his tears. 

“We’re not supposed to be this emotional, I’m sorry,” he had apologized. Hongbin just hushed him however, soothing him like a babe. 

“Please, be as open as you can stand. It’s much better than hiding it or keeping it inside your heart.” He kissed Wonshik’s head, both small bumps of horns. “Please be your honest self, if not for yourself than me.”

* * *

There was a constant awkwardness that began to grow between them. A stiff tension that was at its heaviest when they were close. Hongbin didn’t speak to him, and Wonshik didn’t approach. They would see each other, yes. In the beginning Wonshik would still try to inquire what happened. Hongbin just evaded. Anytime Wonshik got close, Hongbin just escaped, looking at his boots and carrying on. They did not meet in the inn, at the docks, at the college entrance, anywhere. Wonshik would look to him with this kind of saddening puppy dog expression. Something he wanted so dearly, but held out of reach. If their ties were to be cut, Wonshik couldn’t confirm because Hongbin refused to speak with him. It was a stalemate. Somehow, Hongbin’s busying of Wonshik’s mind only worsened. Now that he knew that he wasn’t dead or something similar, he couldn’t stop thinking of him. It was hard to concentrate on any of his work. Hongbin and his avoidance was driving Wonshik insane. It was also driving him to upset. Frustration at the senselessness of it. One day, in spite, Wonshik returned the key he had to Hongbin’s inn room while he was at work. If he wanted to play the scared cat and avoid him, then so be it. Wonshik’s response to send back home had to be rewritten many times. The first drafts either became smudged with tears, or too scathing with his burning irritation. He chose to forgo it entirely. This situation had to be solved before he could return a letter to Taekwoon or Hakyeon. 

The solution came as another letter, this one given to him by another student at the college. She had played at the inn the night before. It had been a solid month of this stalemate, and only now did Hongbin approach it. She gave Wonshik a letter, the front only having Wonshik’s name. He thanked her, reluctant to open it. He had been so angry, but now that he was faced with what was likely a letter to end it all between them, he was scared. He tried to put it aside and not touch it. But a solid few minutes looking at it broke his will. Opening it did not reveal some long passage. It didn’t even fill the whole page. It was certainly Hongbin’s writing though, and his signature.  _ I know I’ve avoided you and hurt you as of late. You don’t have to do as this letter says, or even read it. I want to explain to you though. I must explain to you, if only for myself. Meet me at the bog, just across from the docks. We will have to meet at sundown, no later. Please read my sincerity in choosing to share this with you.  _ Wonshik wanted to say no, be as inconsiderate as Hongbin had been to him, but he couldn’t. Not truly. He was tender hearted and, deep down, still lovesick. He wanted his lover back. He wanted to understand what went wrong. He wanted to see and hear Hongbin again, if only to just say good bye. He had to go. It was a must. 

Getting over to the bog took just a short paddle across the river. The docks were in relatively steady waters, so it wasn’t like fighting against the current. He got a ride from a fisherman whose boat was kept at the lumber mill. He warned him about the bog, being full of frostbite spiders, mudcrabs, and questionable people. Wonshik had a dagger on his hip, his only real weapon, and was thankful for his own forethought. The ground beneath him was wet when he stepped off the boat, nearly making him sink into it. He paid the old fisherman, thanking him and sending him back off to the other side of the river. Wonshik walked further up the bank, trying to avoid the patches of murky water. Bugs and birds chirped, filling the air with sound. He didn’t see Hongbin anywhere yet. He walked up to the land directly across from the docks, circling the standing stones. The further the sun fell, the more eerie the place grew. A fog was gathering, something that seemed to always permeate the place at dusk and dawn. He listened to the water of the river splashing, trying to calm his nerves.

“Wonshik.” The Orc whipped around at the voice. There was his Hongbin, back in the cloak again. He was far, standing lengths from Wonshik. Wonshik tried to close the distance though. 

“Hongbin,” he replied, trying to sound spiteful. Hongbin’s head hung. 

“Thank you for coming…”

“Thank you for writing me a letter after a month of trying to act dead,” Wonshik shot back, crossing his arms over his chest. He knew his pout wasn’t at all as scathing as Taekwoon’s glare, but he could only replicate so much moodiness. 

“I didn’t want to hurt you with-”

“Don’t try to say that.” He crossed determinedly, standing right in Hongbin’s space. “If you didn’t want to hurt me, you wouldn’t have vanished, or avoided me for this long. I thought you were seriously hurt when you left! I’ve been thinking i did something wrong to you for weeks!” Hongbin nodded along, his head still kept low. 

“I’ve just been scared to tell you. I thought- i thought if I’d push you away that you’d give up on me.” 

“I’m not the brightest, but I’m not that stupid, Hongbin. I’m not going to let you go without a damn good reason why. Or at least a good bye.” Hongbin nodded. 

“If you want to say goodbye after i tell you, i won't judge you..” Wonshik frowned, dropping his crossed arms. 

“Tell me what?” 

“I..” Hongbin stepped away, back to Wonshik. The sky was filled with oranges and pinks as the sun began to fall further. The stars could be faintly seen. “There’s a reason I never stick to one place, why I don't have anyone.” He picked at his hands. “Outside of you of course…”

“Is that what this is about?”

“I’m.. a monster, Wonshik.”

“Don’t talk about yourself like that.” Wonshik took a step forward, freezing when Hongbin barked,

“I don’t mean it like that! I am a monster, Wonshik! Point blank, no sugarcoating, no bull shit. I’m a monster and I've been running away from everyone and everything so they don’t catch on. I got feelings for you and compromised it all so i thought if i just disappeared from your life that you’d move on! Safer than if you were with me.” Wonshik blinked, a little stunned. Hongbin’s breaths heaved a little, obviously worked up about this confession. He pulled his hood down further, like he was trying to hide. “I brought you here to show you. Maybe scare you out of liking me.”

“Hongbin, you’re not going to get rid of me so simply… I love you, so called monster or not.” Hongbin didn’t respond, letting silence fill between them. Wonshik felt a little teary again, both frustrated Hongbin didn’t understand and saddened by his self loathing. Hongbin looked to the side, at the sun setting in the sky, then suddenly bolted for the trees of the bog. Wonshik, again acting on his instincts, followed quickly after. He called after him, the Nord amazingly quick. He vanished among trees and fog.

“Hongbin!”

“Stay! Stay where you are!” He called, sounding breathless and almost pained.

“Hongbin i don't understand!”

“ _ Please _ !” Wonshik frowned, stopping himself from moving forward. He would trust him. If all else failed, just this one last time. He pressed his back to a tree, sinking down against it to gather his feelings. He was so confused, with his own feelings and with Hongbin. He wasn’t a monster, and why would avoiding Wonshik ever ward him off? Did he really think Wonshik that childish? Easy to get rid of? It was surely deeper, part of this “monster” complex. Wonshik jumped at a sudden howl. Wolves?

“Hongbin? Bin, are you okay?” He stood, looking around the bog. The moon finally broke from the horizon. Torchbugs fluttered around the bog, eerily lighting up the night. Wonshik pulled his dagger from his hip, goosebumps rising. “Hongbin, I think I heard a wolf,” he called out to the missing man. He froze at a growl, quickly looking around him.

Wonshik yelled as he was suddenly pushed back up against the tree, a large hand around his waist. He covered his face with his arms, shaking fearfully. He could hear the low growl, feel the heavy hot breaths on him. He was stuck like that for several minutes, slowly realizing he wasn’t getting mauled. Shaking, he put his arms down. They shot back up seeing large sharp teeth right in his face. 

“Hongbin,” He weakly croaked, terrified. The creature pinning him to the tree had him so high up the trunk his feet didn’t touch the dirt. Another giant hand tried to pull his arms from his face. Wonshik tried to fight it, but he wasn’t strong enough. They were pushed down and he was forced to meet its eyes. A werewolf. Its eyes were a piercing yellow and they stared right through Wonshik. Wonshik clutched onto the trunk behind him, only now realizing he dropped his only weapon. What a genius. “P-please, don't eat me. Please just let me go,” he begged tearfully. The werewolf’s grip loosened, but it shook its head. Wonshik was a little taken aback. “You understand?” It nodded, big eyes blinking. Wonshik squeaked and tensed as it reached in his cloak. It pulled Hongbin’s letter from the pocket. It looked so little in its huge claws as it pointed to Hongbin’s name. Wait… “Hongbin?” It nodded “ _ Hongbin?”  _ Again, it nodded, returning the letter. “You- you’re a werewolf?” It nodded once, hot breath still fanning over Wonshik. His ears twitched, moving to be flat on his head. Wonshik took a deep breath, trying to process. “You’re a werewolf…” he mumbled again. Hongbin let go of his waist, stepping back. Wonshik looked over him.

He was much taller and bigger than before, covered in long black fur. A tail hung behind him. His figure was hunched, almost like he was trying to be smaller. It didn’t help, he was still much taller than Wonshik, and apparently stronger. He looked like pure muscle and fur, chest rising and falling with breaths. Wonshik held onto the edges of his own cloak as his eyes followed down Hongbin’s arms. They ended in large hands with gorey claws. There wasn’t as much fur on the palm, instead a kind of grey skin. Wonshik took a hesitant step forward. Hongbin shifted away. Wonshik held out a hand, waiting for Hongbin to give him his. He did, very hesitantly. It was heavy, and easily engulfed Wonshik’s. The Orc ran a hand up his forearm, feeling the fur. Just like any fur pelt you would get. A little course, but not terribly so. Wonshik looked up to meet his eyes, adjusting to their unnatural yellow hue. Hongbin flinched at Wonshik lifting his hand, going to hold his head. It would have been his cheek, were he currently human. Hongbin closed his eyes, letting Wonshik touch and examine his face. He had subtle patterns, a lighter brown within all the black fur. Wonshik eased Hongbin into opening his mouth, revealing those sharp teeth again. Wonshik gulped, having him close his mouth. He licked his lips, reminding Wonshik of a much smaller, cuter kind of farm dog. 

“This is what you meant? Saying you’re a monster?” Hongbin opened his eyes again, nodding once. Wonshik looked down at his chest, rubbing the werewolf’s arms. “I’m the only one to know?” again, a single nod. His tail was flicking. “You disappeared because of this..” The dots started connecting. It had been a month, enough time for a full moon cycle. Hongbin had been hiding in his cloak when he came back, and was certainly looking hairier when Wonshik had finally spotted him outside of it. “Oh Hongbin…” Wonshik hugged him, not caring about the fur or the size difference. Hongbin seemed unsure how to respond, slowly patting Wonshik’s back with his large palm. Wonshik could hear his racing heart, feel how his chest rose and fell. It reminded him of when they would hold each other after falling into bed with one another. Transforming must have been exhausting on his body. “I still love you, Hongbin. Werewolf or not. Hell, you could be a pixie for all I care.” He let go, stepping out so he could hold Hongbin’s head again, look at those yellow eyes. “You’re still Hongbin. Still my handsome, sweet, bastard of a man. You can’t help this, and you can’t stop me from wanting to stay beside you.” Hongbin stared at him, blinking once. Wonshik offered a smile, trying to comfort him as much as he was capable. He laughed as Hongbin licked his cheek, long wet tongue sliding up the whole side of his face. He accepted that was the best kiss he was going to get when Hongbin was in this form. He placed a gentle kiss on the tip of Hongbin’s snout. 

* * *

They found a dry spot by the standing stones, sitting together as torchbugs buzzed about them, Hongbin’s tail wagged, which Wonshik chose not to point out, but was absolutely adorable. You could hear it smacking the ground, a light thump to accompany the buzz of crickets and frogs. Wonshik looked to Hongbin, who looked truly awkward trying to sit like a human being. He reached out and scratched behind his ear. Hongbin shot him a serious side eye, but soon started doing that pleased panting dogs would do. His tail smacked harder.

“It may sound odd, but i think you make a pretty handsome wolf as well.” Hongbin turned to look at him head on. Somehow Wonshik could feel the wordless sass. “You do! I mean, are you even this muscular human?” Wonshik reached over, running a hand up Hongbin’s chest. Solid abs underneath the fur. Wonshik moved to be on his knees facing the wolf. “And these arms! Look at these muscles!” He laughed at himself, holding Hongbin’s arm out. He was lean in wolf form, but not an ounce of that meat wasn't muscle. “Honestly, if we took all the fur off, i think we could pass you off as just a very odd muscle builder.” Wonshik only realized his position when one of Hongbin’s big paws came to hold his hip. He was over Hongbin, the wolf’s thigh between the Orc’s. Wonshik looked down at the hand holding him. It could wrap almost completely around his hips, long claws nearly touching. For once, Wonshik actually felt a small. Little, compared to the werewolf. He blushed as Hongbin looked up at him. 

“Are all werewolves so big and muscular?” Hongbin shrugged, hand moving to rub up Wonshik’s back. His mind went blank, arching reflexively under the hand. Hongbin went to take it away, assuming the touch disturbed Wonshik. The Orc caught his wrist though, guiding his hand back. “No, no, it’s okay. I just got a chill.” Hongbin’s other hand came up, adjusting Wonshik’s cloak on him. Wonshik gulped, watching those giant claws fix the delicate bow of his cloak. He felt an odd bit of jealousy at the tie suddenly. Wonshik put his hands on the wolf’s shoulders, sitting himself fully on Hongbin’s leg. The fur grew thicker at Hongbin’s neck and shoulders, thinning out the further down you went. Wonshik leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Hongbin's neck to hug him. Burying his face in the fur gave the same smell Hongbin usually had in his hair when he was human. It was a little sweatier, earthier, but it was still identifiably Hongbin. Wonshik nuzzled into it, like rubbing your face against a fine fur rug. A soft groan slipped out of him as claws ran up the bumps of his spine. His face suddenly felt very hot.

“Sorry, I-” Hongbin’s hand wrapped around his thigh (his entire thigh!) and his cold, wet nose came to the Orc’s neck, sniffing him. Wonshik shifted on Hongbin’s thigh, feeling an odd stirring in him. He gasped at Hongbin licking his neck. Not the full, silly lick as before when Wonshik reassured him, but a little one. It was enough to feel like a normal kiss, a wet one, but a normal kiss nonetheless. Hongbin’s thumb slid up, curling around the edge of Wonshik’s breeches. The Orc hid his face in Hongbin’s shoulder, feeling a little shaky. These felt like all the wrong reactions to be having when the man under you was more wolf than man. Maybe it was residual adrenalin from being terrified at first. Yes, that’s what it had to be. His body was still at its high energy, fight or flight mode. That’s why he was having the distinct urge of rutting down on the furry thigh under him. 

“Hongbin…” The werewolf rubbed their heads together, a sweet gesture that was directly contrasting by him tugging down Wonshik’s breeches a little. Not enough to expose him, but certainly enough to fluster. Wonshik pulled away from Hongbin’s shoulder, guiding his head to face each other. He kissed the end of his snout, treating it like his normal lips. Hongbin’s jaw opened to pant, hot puffs of air on Wosnhik’s face. It probably seemed incredibly dangerous to outside eyes, Wonshik’s face right in the jaws of the beast. There were no other eyes though. No one to see Wonshik, rather raunchily, lick at the werewolf’s long canines. There was a whimper from the wolf, and the tail thumping was now very audible. Wonshik bit the tip of the wolf’s tongue, experimenting with what worked. He gasped as his breeches were finally pulled down enough to expose him, gathering right under his ass. 

“Hongbin, are you- you’re certain you want to do this here?” Yellow eyes blinked at him, and then he was promptly put on his back on the ground. He gasped and flushed at the suddenness, and then at the werewolf over him. Now he absolutely felt little, tiny underneath the giant creature. His hot breaths fanned over him again, making it suddenly feel very hot under the cloak. Hongbin licked his lips, almost like he was going to eat Wonshik. The Orc held onto the werewolf’s arms, trying to brace himself. Hongbin leaned down. He caught Wonshik’s cloak tie with his teeth and pulled, uniting it. The cloak now served as a blanket for Wonshik to lie on for whatever Hongbin’s plan was. Wonshik caught his head before he could fully pull away, guiding him back down for a kiss. A low growl rumbled as Wonshik sucked on the werewolf’s tongue, licked at his canines one more time. Hongbin pulled away, and Wonshik laughed as he stuck his snout under his tunic, trying to get underneath. It tickled, but Wonshik took the hint and hiked it up his chest. He moaned at Hongbin’s smooth tongue running up his skin. There was so much spit, and the sudden wetness mixed with the cold air gave him chills. Hongbin licked many times at his nipples before pulling away and raking his claws down Wonshik's chest. It wasn’t cutting into him harsh, but enough to leave welts. He moaned, unabashedly pleased. Those same claws grabbed at where his breeches were gathered and pulled, both pulling them off Wonshik’s legs and also audibly tearing them a little. Wonshik was embarrassingly aroused.

Hongbin took up all the space between Wonshik’s legs, looking down at his body. Wonshik could feel his breath on the newly exposed skin when the wolf looked down to see him hard as stone. Wonshik bit onto the tunic bunched under his chin as he watched the werewolf open his mouth, tongue drooping from it. Drool ran down its entirety and dripped off onto his dick, wetting it. Wonshik curled his toes. He moaned and dropped his head to the soft earth beneath them as the wolf leaned down and licked up the extent of it, It was wet and it was hot and it was velvety and Wonshik was sure he briefly saw stars. The wolf’s tongue was long, able to wrap around rather easily. Drool was naturally abundant, soaking Wonshik and even the cloak beneath him where his hips lied. Well, used to lie. Hongbin took his hips in his big claws and lifted them up. Wonshik’s hands scrambled to brace himself, now that all his weight was on his shoulders and head. Hongbin was a good strong support though, and apparently still a great blow, even as a werewolf. Wonshik’s thighs were shaking from his ministrations. Hongbin even brought in those terrifying teeth, running them softly along his dick. When he would take a break to lick Wonshik’s thighs instead, he’d take the whole thigh between his teeth, softly almost teething at it. Wonshik was filled with a distinct hybrid of fear and arousal and it was more all consuming than any spell or song. The swamp was introduced to Wonshik’s begging soon, pleading for Hongbin to help him, allow him to climax. Hongbin wasn’t in the place to argue, or really speak at all. Wonshik’s whole dick in the beast’s mouth was another thing that was equally fear inducing as it was arousing. He wasn’t able to hollow his cheeks or really suck like he did as a human, but his tongue work more than made up for it. Rather shamefully fast, the quiet swamp was filled with Wonshik’s howling, rather than the wolf’s. He saw his own cum mixed with Hongbin’s drool dribbling back onto his skin, Hongbin unprepared so he wasn’t able to swallow it properly. He helped the Orc however, gleefully licking it off of his skin and this time tilting his head back to swallow it down properly. Wonshik was glad he was laying down, because he would have collapsed were he not. He could feel his legs shaking violently so, and his body was dealing with after shock. 

Hongbin relaxed back onto his haunches, letting Wonshik breath and come back down. Wonshik managed to lift himself up, sitting up supported by his arms. It was very obvious everything had a similar effect on Hongbin. Either previous sheathed or hidden, his own erection was obvious. The wolf looked down at Wonshik’s staring, then fell back on his ass as Wonshik pulled off his tunic and crawled forward. Yellow eyes boring up at him as he eyed up his dick. It was different, more canine. The bottom had- was it called a knot? Wonshik glanced up at Hongbin, and he nodded. Wonshik offered his hand, and Hongbin licked it obediently. It tickled a little, Wonshik smiling to himself before wrapping his now slick hand around Hongbin’s dick, stroking it. Definitely bigger. It was harder to fit in his hand compared to when Hongbin was more human. That just meant Wonshik had to put both hands to use. He used both at once and Hongbin’s head dropped back, tail wagging under them and body arching up. Wonshik leaned down and licked the tip, getting that familiar bitter saltiness. Hongbin whimpered, squirming under him. 

“Easy puppy,” he teased, laughing at the growl he got in response. He tightened his grip. “Don’t growl at me. Remember what I’m holding here.” Hongbin’s cock twitched very noticeably, and gave off a little pre. There wasn’t any further protest from him. Wonshik worked his head as far down his cock he could, not very far. His bottom fangs actually proved a hindrance, something Wonshik didn’t think would ever be an issue. He had hands for a reason though. He used both to stroke whatever he couldn't get down to. Teasing the knot got him a very good response. He let out a muffled squeak, mouth still full, as Hongbin’s hand came down and rested on his head. He could easily fit Wonshik’s whole head in his palm. His claws graced the back of Wonshik’s neck, that little flirt with danger once again. Hongbin didn’t force his head down, just held him in place. Wonshik sucked the tip, and the wolf made a kind of half bark, like he was trying to encourage the Orc, or moan. Wonshik did it again, before popping off, smiling at his wolf while his hands still worked. “Does this feel good, Binnie?” The wolf nodded, a little growl slipping out at a brief tight squeeze from Wonshik. “I missed you, this as well.” Wonshik took a kittenish lick, very much the cat with the cream. “You missed me?” Hongbin growled again. Wonshik chuckled as he bucked up into his touch, trying to get more. Wonshik’s pumping sped up, trying to get his puppy to cum. “I think this is something we should explore more- if you’re alright with that, of course.” Wonshik felt his cheeks grow hot despite the night air. He wasn’t usually so upfront. This… this was very intriguing though. He couldn’t deny he was having many thoughts that needed to have their feasibility tested. He wanted to play with his very domesticated wolf. 

Hongbin brought Wonshik's head forward again to use his mouth. Wonshik obliged, sucking noisily and letting the wolf guide him up and down. His thighs were starting to try and close around Wonshik’s head. A sign that he was close, that act of trying to coil up. The Orc's hands moved quick, trying to rush him over the edge. Hongbin's feet scuffed in the dirt, trying to push himself up. Wonshik gasped as he was pulled away. His hair was easily held back by even just two of Hongbin's much longer fingers. 

"Are you done, Binnie? Be a good pup and-" Wonshik cut himself short. He squeaked and his eyes went wide as Hongbin did cum, rather suddenly. Most landed on the bottom half of Wonshik's face, running off his chin, his fangs, some even on his nose. The grip of the claws grew tight. Wonshik whined at the little lick of pain on the back of his head. Eventually though, Hongbin relaxed, legs easing back down and hand dropping from Wonshik's head. The Orc sat up straighter, wiping his face clean with the back of his hands. He laughed as the werewolf caught his wrist and pulled him down to lay on him. 

"At least let me clean off first!" Hongbin looked down at him, and then licked up his face like a true overeager dog. 

"Hongbin, that's gross!" There was that pleased panting again. He was somehow even more cuddly now. Wonshik nuzzled into his fur happily. 

**Author's Note:**

> contact Info:  
[Tumblr](https://minoru-hayashi.tumblr.com)  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/russ__Ant)  
[DA](https://www.deviantart.com/rus-ant)  
[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/russAntri)  



End file.
